The First Of His Kind
by The Benevolent Scriber
Summary: Summary: Izuku meets an old man at a nearby shrine. A year into their unlikely friendship the old man reveals his origins to young Midoriya.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア

Summary: Izuku meets an old man at a nearby shrine. A year into their unlikely friendship the old man has a request of young Midoriya.

 **Chapter One: A Task Passed On**

It was late in the afternoon after school. The clouds were happy puffy shapes floating along in the sky. The sun was only just beginning to redden the sky as dusk approached. The city of Musutafu was a beautiful place when it was like this. All the colours just seemed more real, especially at this quiet out of the way shrine.

It was a place of refuge for one Izuku Midoriya, one where he didn't have to face Kacchan or the constant reminders he saw of his own quirkless shame.

Izuku smiled as he stepped under the tori gates. He was a short boy with dark green eyes and hair, it was quite the oddity amongst the normal humans of the world. He had a small dusting of freckles that only served to make him seem even younger. His school uniform was a bit rumpled from the long day, not to mention dodging Kacchan and his rough housing made it hard to come home unscathed.

Today had been okay all things considered, he had managed to stay out of the spot light, sinking into the background as he fervently made notes on some of the newest heroes. He knew if he wanted to have even a chance at being a hero he needed to be a hundred times more informed than anybody else.

"Uzumaki-sensei! Are you well today?" He punctuated his greeting with a smile and a bow. Staring up the steps he gazed at the person he had come to think of as his mentor.

The old man had bleach white hair and such a wrinkly face nobody could tell if he was staring you in the face or not. He wore a dull dark orange yukata which looked it had seen better days. He was sitting at the top of the steps cross legged staring out to the horizon.

"Midoriya-chan, back again so soon? I swear you only just left! And don't call me Uzumaki! It's Naruto!" Izuku could hear the honest confusion in his mentor's gravelly voice. He felt sweat fall from his brow, honestly it had been three days since he last visited…wait a second he had been sitting in that same place before as well!

"Mah mah, sorry Naruto-sensei!" Frowning slightly he noticed the small number of leaves that had collected on his mentor's knees, "You've been sitting there since last Fire day haven't you?" Izuku couldn't keep the deadpan expression from his face as he watched his mentor mull over the statement.

"Hmm." For a moment he watched as blue milky eyes opened to stare at the sun before he grinned crookedly. "A sage can forget himself sometimes. I understand now what Gamamaru felt like!" Several chuckles emerged.

"Naruto-sensei you shouldn't sit out for so long, your brain will start to cook!" Izuku frowned as he watched the old man wave off his concerns with a single withered hand.

"Never mind me. I'm a sage I'll sit where I please, wind, rain or sunshine!" His stubbornness hadn't changed at all since Izuku met him that first time. "Instead tell me how has your training been going?"

Izuku frowned, ever since he had met Naruto-san he had been training. He had started slowly at first with basic exercises then onto more difficult weighted jogging, never too much to harm his developing body. He was short enough as it was and Naruto-san had warned him off using too much weight.

Still his progress was slow, sure he wasn't a limp noodle anymore but it was nothing compared to a real quirk using hero. He could probably out run any normal human his age now but against someone like Kacchan he was still miles behind. He was beginning to realize the all too human limits he was stuck with beyond which he could never climb.

He forced a smile and laughed, "It's going great!"

"Hmph." He watched his mentor's withered face twitch before turning an eye to him. "You are a poor liar Midoriya-chan. Tell me your worries."

Izuku felt his lips pull into a frown; he always tried to avoid talking about it to Naruto-sensei. The old man was trying his best to teach him how to train and better himself. The main thing was he didn't want his Mentor to know he was quirkless, it had never come up in conversation and Naruto had never asked.

He sighed, if he couldn't talk to Naruto-sensei about it then there would be nobody but his mother to speak to and she only gave him pained sympathetic words. He didn't want sympathy, he wanted someone to believe he could actually do it, to become a hero!

He sat down next to Naruto and stared down the steps to the red tori gates.

"I…I want to be a hero." Izuku quietly wrung his hands and glanced at his mentor, "But…I wasn't born with a quirk…a-and…can I be a hero without one?"

The old man looked down his face was in deep shadow and his wrinkles only added to the effect.

"No. One without power can never change anything." Izuku's eyes widened as he felt his heart drop somewhere down into his stomach. Sensei…didn't believe he could do it? He saw the memories of the doctor from when he was four flash before his eyes.

 _"_ _Your best giving up you don't have a quirk…"_

"But one without the heart and a will to do good cannot be a hero either, and that is not something so easily attained." Izuku looked up tears pooling in his eyes, he wiped them away as he watched the old man continue.

"I knew you were quirkless from the very beginning Midoriya-chan. I could see that desire in you, a desire to do good to save people even in the face of superior power." The old man's head creaked to the side as he glanced at Izuku out from the corner of his eye.

"That is something I cannot teach." The wind blew slowly carrying the small browning leaves away from the elderly man's legs. "I've been looking for someone for a long time now Izuku. When I saw you staring into that shrine on the day of our meeting I recognised you."

Izuku couldn't help the expression of confusion creeping over his face as he stared at the old man, "Sensei…?"

"You reminded me of myself a long time ago, so very brash, wilful and yet utterly powerless to do anything." His mentor's head sunk as he stared into dust before him. A slow sigh came from deep within as if letting go of a very wearisome burden.

"I want to thank you Izuku for giving this old man a chance to pass on something very precious." A withered hand clutched his chest in a stressed manner before sighing.

"Izuku, I have a story I must pass on, one directly linked to your own world. Firstly I am not just an old man that likes to sit outside in the sun." Craggy lips pulled into a half grin as the old man's head tilted to the right.

"I came to this world from another by way of what you might call a quirk power. In doing so I may have damned this entire world." Izuku couldn't help but feel his jaw drop open. This was so out of the blue, why now and did he even believe the old man…the sun did get awfully hot after all!

"Quirks as you call them are a unique evolution Izuku. One I accidently introduced when I entered this world in the year nineteen twenty." Izuku could only widen his eyes in shock before narrowing them. Was he serious? He expected him to believe that?

"Sensei…have you been eating dog biscuits again?" A sharp whack to the head was his answer, cradling his head in pain he glanced up at a sudden coiled roaring sound unleashed directly beside him.

Stretched out before his face his sensei held up a swirling sphere of energy, it seemed to coil within itself forever a never ending typhoon of threads! A quirk? Energy manipulation? But it looked far more structured than anything he had seen any other hero produced…most quirks seemed to manifest in a controlled way yes but it was hardly on the level of precision shown here.

"This is chakra. A manifestation of my physical and mental energy, where I came from this was a skill anyone could nurture if they so choose." His fingers coiled in on themselves and orb shrank down to nothing before disappearing entirely. Izuku could only watch intently at the display already taking mental notes. The old man held out his hand palm up and above each fingertip a single element emerged. The tiny nodes of each element played about, fire burning, wind blowing, lightning crackling, earth rolling and water flowing.

"This is called a nature change; with this I'm causing my power to reflect that of nature. This is as I'm sure you know is impossible for even a human with a quirk. Heroes only manifest one particular skill in their entire life-time." Izuku could only stare at the floating elements. His sensei was right. Quirks tended to manifest in only one way, be it physically or in the manner of an outward projecting power. His sensei had just shown him something impossible by the standards of the modern world…was he seriously telling the truth?

"Still not convinced? Hmph ungrateful brats these days…" Izuku watched in shock as his sensei…changed for lack of a better word, one moment there was an old man sitting there and the next there was a beautiful lady with twin tails and a voluptuous chest resting where his mentor had been.

"S-s-sensei? What?" A moment later and smoke exploded from the form returning to the same old withered man.

"Believe me now? That's three different quirks by my count…?" Izuku could only nod numbly his eyes still burning with the image of the busty lady.

"S-so what caused quirks in the first place?" He watched as his sensei's expression descended into gloom.

"They are a symptom of the problem I created. When I travelled to this world I tore a tenuous barrier that had naturally sealed this world's energies. The results are very much direr than just a few minor mutations." Izuku was beginning to feel concern, what on earth was he getting into?

"This world's natural energy has been running wild for years now, the strength of this world's power is far greater than my homeworld's was. This has resulted in the rampant manifestations you have witnessed as 'quirks'."

"In my home the vast majority of the natural energy of the world had been sealed in a physical form, originally one form then nine beings of immense power. In this form they had limited influence on the people of my home. It was contained and safe as any power of that magnitude could be." Izuku pulled out his note book and began furiously noting down the details.

"After the majority of my life was over I made a plan. The nine beings couldn't be left in the world we had created together. Their power was far too great to be left to the hands of the next generation, the temptation of misuse was simply too great. So I left with them using a technique my oldest friend had perfected. When he sent me here however we hadn't accounted for the difference in how this world had developed. Where as in my world the natural energy eventually coalesced into one single creature yours formed a shell or barrier between that energy and your physical world. When I arrived it was like an egg cracking with the force of a tsunami."

"Over the decades I lived here I tried to reseal it but in its current form it is simply impossible to do even with my powers. I needed to wait until it manifested in a physical form…and that is decades or more away…and as you can see I am at the end of my natural life." He gestured to his wasted hands and wrinkled appearance, Izuku looked up in surprise he knew sensei was old but how did he know he would die? Slowly he considered the idea of sensei no longer being here, it filled him with mute dread.

"And so I turned my eye to look for someone to take on the burden. I know it is selfish of me to place my mistakes and burdens upon you…but I simply have no choice. Understand Izuku if this natural energy manifests its full power it would be great enough to destroy the entire planet if it so desired." Izuku nearly swallowed his tongue at the tone his sensei had taken, he had never sounded so serious before. Gone was the whimsical ramen obsessed old man and replacing him was a frightfully serious doomsayer.

"W-what can I do? I can't do anything about that Naruto-sensei! If I can't even become a hero to a single person I can hardly save the whole world…maybe you should talk to All Might he would definitely know what to do!" A small chuckle emerged from the grim figure the old man cut.

"All Might is a fearsome fighter but he is no thinker. His power doesn't lend itself to subtlety that well. Besides there would be little room within him for what I intend…" Old milky blue eyes opened fully for the first time in Izuku's memory. "…And do not assume I would ask you to do this without any tools." A small smile showed for a moment, "Give me some credit Izuku…now sit before me face to face…"

Izuku stood with trepidation and sat down to mirror his sensei. This wind was blowing at an unnatural pace; he could feel something very wild and yet undeniably ordered emanating from the man before him.

The old man raised his right hand and formed a small fist. Izuku raised his eyebrows, a fist bump? Really?

Raising his own fist he met the opposing knuckles with a small tap. Like static electricity something sparked between them, it raced through every nerve in what felt like an everlasting heartbeat.

With a jolt of burning fire his vision went stark white

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmph…do you think this is wise Naruto?"**_

"We haven't got much choice left Kurama…I waited too long. You know how weak I've become."

 _ **"**_ _ **He seems a nice boy…I like him!"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You like everyone Chomei…"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Maah…."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmm I don't mind him I suppose. He's still just a brat though…"**_

"So was I once shukaku…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmph…."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I wonder if he likes cats?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Of course the Neko had to ask the stupid question…"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Shut up Kurama! What if he doesn't like weird fox rabbit things?"**_

"Peace…even after all this time you all still fight…"

 _ **"**_ _ **It hasn't been that long for us really…two hundred years is just a blip to us after all."**_

"Hmm I forgot you were all nearly a thousand years old when I met you all."

 _ **"**_ _ **And don't you forget it brat!"**_

"You know a lot of what you are will fade when we do this, I cannot seal you all within Izuku his body simply isn't ready for the strain, even with what I plan to do. I can seal a tiny part of you within him but most of your being will be joined to the natural energy of the world…when you finally manifest you will pull a great deal of power with you at which point Izuku can seal you properly. At least this way we can avoid all the world's power manifesting in one chakra being."

 _ **"**_ _ **We know the risks…it's not like you haven't told us what would happen before."**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I just hope the brat will be up to it…Conquering us will not be easy even without the extra power granted by this world."**_

"I'll be sure to teach him what I can before I die…and of course everything else will be left to him in my will…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Heh never thought we would all die together…"**_

"Everyone dies Kurama…it's a natural part of all life. Even chakra beasts…"

* * *

Turning away from his internal conversation Naruto regarded Izuku, the boy had collapsed after touching chakra for the first time. Not a surprising reaction all things considered.

He lay prostrate inside the shrine, his breathing coming in short gasps as the power that held him worked its magic.

Naruto sat in seiza next to him, his hands hovering over his body. He was pushing the last remnants of his Rikudo power to its limits as he forged the chakra circulatory system from scratch. Unlike most shinobi Izuku would be uniquely gifted, a powerful system of pathways with affinities to all major elements. He smiled as he watched all eight gates form. So nostalgic…

And one last thing…

Naruto glanced at his right arm, it was still bound up in bandages even after all this time. The flesh beneath if it could be called that appeared just as young and hardy as it was a hundred years ago. Honestly how did Hashirama die with an entire body of this stuff?

Palming the first kunai he had touched in years he slashed the arm free from his failing body. Opening Izuku's shirt he cut a small incision in the boy's chest. Placing the slowly dissolving arm upon the wound he focused on the appendage with a half ram seal. Instantly the arm returned to the pseudo zetsu state it had once had before it had been attached to him.

Focusing intently on his Rikudo chakra he worked the material into the wound. Forcing it into Izuku's body he attached the material to every vital cell that made up his newly formed chakra circulatory system. With this, Mokuton would be within his grasp, it would be a vital skill in facing what would be the resurgent tailed beasts. Naruto could only hope it would be enough. Unfortunately any Rikudo chakra he could share would be long since exhausted by the time Izuku faced even the first of the biju to be reborn. The boy would be on his own.

Letting out a sigh he sat backwards exhausted at the effort. The small amounts of biju chakra had also been sealed no the boy's shoulder in nine small connected seals, a derivative of the eight trigrams sealing formula. A gift for the direst of circumstances.

Slowly Izuku began to breath easily again, the stress of the changes finally over. The boy would sleep for a few hours yet…hmm it would be best call his mother, Inko would even bring ramen!

Tottering over to the nearby phone Naruto fumbled through telephone number. Several wrong numbers later and he heard familiar voice on the line.

"Hello? Inko speaking…" He voice sounded stressed, no doubt worrying about Izuku not being back home yet.

"Hello, it's Naruto here. Izuku is here with me, he's come down with something do you think you could come round and get him?" His voice came out unevenly, he barely managed to stop himself from collapsing just there.

"Mr Uzumaki! Is Izuku alright! You don't sound well either! Are you at the shrine, I'll be right over!" He must have sounded even worse than he thought, the woman sounded like she was nearly in tears. The line went dead a moment later, he stared at the receiver feeling bereft…he didn't even get to ask for ramen…

* * *

Inko Midoriya arrived like a hurricane. She quickly set about making some food from the scant supplies Naruto kept there. Fretting over Izuku like only a mother could, she pulled out some old blankets and covered up Izuku's sleeping form.

She was a heavy set woman with a round kind face with dark green hair much like her son. She wore blue coloured sweater with a green skirt and white sandals.

Naruto could only look on as she dabbed at her son's brow with a wet cloth. Izuku shifted slightly in his sleep. Her dark emerald eyes were infinitely patient in that moment.

"You have a remarkable son Mrs Midoriya…" She looked up in surprise at the comment, "He has held onto his dream against all rational reason. It takes a strong will to do so…"

"Thank you…but you know about his dream…to be a hero?" Her eyes began to brim with unshed tears as she stared down at her son.

Naruto frowned. He had a choice here, faint support and continue on from his original excuses or tell the truth. The ninja in him desired to keep it a secret and train Izuku without anyone's knowledge for the rest of his remaining life. Another part of him wanted to avoid it, secrets and hidden knowledge had been the bane of his world. A mother had the right to know what had happened to her son…and what will happen.

"Yes...His wishes have been answered in a way," her eyes widened in confusion, "…No his quirk has not emerged after all this time. I…lied on the phone and I feel it is only right that his mother know what has truly transpired here…"

The piercing look Naruto received was likely a match for even Sasuke's own Rinnegan enhanced glares and was just as discerning. Her eyes flickered over his form only to linger on his empty right-hand sleeve.

"What have you done to my son…and where is your arm?" She was certainly more perceptive when she was jolted from her worry over Izuku.

Smiling wanly Naruto began the slow process of explaining his origins and the mistake he made in coming to this world. He watched as her expressions ranged from incredulous to fear. A few more exhausting demonstrations and she began to believe much like Izuku. Slowly her disbelief turned to pure anger.

"You…how dare you do this…" He voice was quiet with its fury, her eyes narrowed into chips of emerald ice. "You've given him power just so he can fight some impossible battle where he could almost certainly die all for a mistake you made?!"

"Yes, I did." The woman made to physically assault the old man before reining in her anger with shuddering difficulty. She collapsed next to Izuku, eyes filling with tears as she began to touch her son's hair. Her quiet sobs began to ring out soon after.

"I'm so sorry…"

Naruto winced as he felt himself get older by the moment. He hoped this was the right decision, instead of playing to his roots and keeping secrets like any good ninja he told the painful truth. He was using Izuku because he had no choice, because the world had no choice.

He stood on uneven legs and left the shrine for his favourite spot. Meditation would help settle his mind.

 **Author Note:**

Often we have Naruto arriving in a world and making everyone look like idiots that haven't been trying hard enough. In this I wanted to show Naruto weak and at the end of his life _needing_ to pass down a legacy because of his own mistakes.

I think I captured that quite well. Obviously Naruto's skill is immense here, with medical skills far superior to Tsunade coupled with the yang power of banbutsu sozo plus a little tailed beast assistance. His insertion of Hashirama DNA will take time to acclimatise to Izuku's body but he will be capable of using wood and manipulation of plants to a limited degree early on, nothing useful mind you. Over time that will change obviously due to it being necessary to fight tailed beasts effectively.

I'm planning on Izuku being a ninja that specialises in complex jutsu like space time ninjutsu. Hiraishin and its derivatives. Other jutsu will also feature such as the eight gates (not to its full level) and ninjutsu. He might even try his hand at Tsunade's techniques. Any comments or suggestions on this skill set?

All might will still be a big figure in Izuku's life but not quite what he was in canon. I'm still considering how to work him into the story. I might just drop it entirely. I can't forget thought that All Might is still looking for someone to pass his power onto, perhaps Izuku can still serve in that capacity even if he has power of his own.

Read and review please!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア

 **Chapter Two: Training Begins?**

It was dark when Izuku felt his body stir, his eyes cracking open to stare into the inky blackness. Slowly he could make out the details of the room around him.

He was home? Directly to his left was the bleary outline of his aging computer. The wall posters of All Might were smiling in the darkness, they had a surprisingly unsettling quality when viewed at night.

What had happened? All he could remember was his body burning and…h-he he was still burning! It was like a shimmering ember smouldering throughout his body, from his tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. If he had to describe the feeling…it was like his entire body itched and not in a pleasant way. He felt like a tightened coil ready to snap.

Pulling at the covers weakly he rolled out of bed with a thump. The impact didn't hurt at all but it certainly made enough sound…

"Izu!" The shout rose up from not two meters away. There, rising out of a futon was kachan scrambling to her feet. She was by his side in a second checking him over in a veritable torrent of tears before seizing him in a strong hug, "Are you okay, you're not hurt? I was so scared!"

"Kachan…it's okay." Izuku patted her on the back as he returned the hug, he wasn't quite sure what was happening yet as his memories were a bit disordered, "What happened…I remember being with Naruto-sensei then…nothing."

Releasing him Inko sat back on her knees, Izuku watched as her expression became clouded and, if he dare say it, angry.

"That man- Naruto-san phoned me and I came to get you…Izu you've been asleep for twelve hours it's probably morning now…" Her hands touched his shoulders carefully before she looked fit to burst into tears again, "How do you feel….he did s-something to you…"

"I-I feel different kachan…really different." Izuku looked down as he formed a fist with his hand, he could feel none of the normal weakness that naturally accompanied sleep. The muscles in his hand felt strong, releasing the fist he looked at the small bloodied nail marks with surprise. "Naruto-sensei…he said he needed me to do something? Wait I had it all in my note book!"

Scrambling past Inko he switched on the lights and found his rucksack nearby, he rifled through it until he found his hero notebook. Glancing through the pages he found the right one.

"This is it! I wrote down everything Naruto-sensei said when he started to talk about quirks!" He read carefully the notes he had made while sitting back down on the bed, Inko joined him a moment later.

"Quirks are a result of Naruto-sensei's arrival in this world in the year 1920 after which the 'natural energy' of the world began effecting people." Izuku turned to his mother with a bright expression, "Do you think it's true? Nobody has ever found a reason for why quirks appeared!"

Inko internally sighed as she considered her passionate son, he truly did believe that old man. Truthfully what did it matter if the old man claimed to be the cause; true or not Izuku believed him and that was all that mattered.

"I think you need to be careful Izu. That man is trying to rope you into something dangerous…it frightens me." Izuku frowned as he read the last of the notes, his memories finally falling back into place.

"He said the natural energy would eventually collect into a single being if left alone…a being that would be a danger to everyone…" He felt a spike of fear as tears collected in his eyes, "A-and what can I do about it! If it's really real and he's chosen me to deal with it. What can I do!?"

Inko's arms were around him in a second hugging him close to her, "It's okay you don't have to do anything you can just forget about it…"

His eyes widened at the suggestion. Forget it? He had always wanted to be a hero like All Might saving all those people and more. Saving the day and living to tell about it. But now that he had been given that very same task, perhaps an even more dangerous one, he was shying away.

"I can't…kachan…I'm going back to Naruto-sensei today. I need to know more…" There was no turning back now. If Naruto-sensei had given him power, and that's certainly how his body felt, then he couldn't go back on accepting it now. He needed to accept responsibility.

His mother's expression was pale with a slight tightening around the lips and eyes. She was frightened and angry both.

"Izuku…that man, he's manipulating you! Using you for his own ends…I can't just let you-" She was cut off by the sad but knowing look her son gave her.

"If what Naruto-sensei said is true then he didn't have a choice. He had to choose somebody…he chose me and I accepted…you could say I was thoughtless but at the time I wanted to make that choice. I have to face up to that…like any real hero would." His mother's lips parted to say more but hesitated, tears built up in her eyes as she stared down into her lap. Her own fears for his safety thrummed through her, just being a hero was one thing…what Naruto was asking of him was to be a saviour.

Wringing her hands she stood from the bed and stepped over to the door.

"I-I just…don't want you to be hurt Izu." She hesitated some more and the door before forcing down her trepidation, "I'm going to make breakfast now…" With a single shuddering movement she left the room.

Izuku flopped back on his bed, his heart hurting at what his kachan had said. She was frightened for him, this wasn't like spontaneously gaining a quirk with no strings attached. This was having a responsibility placed upon him…a responsibility he didn't even fully understand yet.

When he accepted the fist bump he hadn't fully expected anything to happen. As powerful as Naruto-sensei seemed to be none of what he had said had really sunk in. Izuku knew he had acted rashly without truly thinking things through.

He understood that some threat was hanging over Naruto-sensei but not much more than that. When he accepted that power however ignorantly he accepted the burden that went along with it. A threat that could endanger the entire world? Why didn't the government know about this? Did they know already? Was he alone in this?

"You better have some answers Naruto-sensei…"

* * *

Naruto winced at another phantom pain. He was beginning to feel his age after exhausting the last of his Rikudo chakra. The loss of nine pieces of the nine biju had also hurt his constitution. Quite simply any variation in his chakra in his fragile state was risky enough but the exertion yesterday had been very dangerous for him.

He had slept like the dead last night and this morning he had spent it nearly exclusively in meditation. Senjutsu as always was a multiplier allowing him push past his ailing limits. With extensive use he could see himself surviving for another year, just enough to see Izuku take his exams for U.A. High. In that time he could perhaps make Izuku a passible ninja, the rest he would need to study for himself.

He had been trying to teach Izuku like Master Jiraiya tried to teach him in his early years. Jiraiya had tried to teach Naruto to learn for himself, a far more potent skill than any simple ninja art. Sadly it had mostly fallen on deaf ears in his case. In Izuku's case he would have to change his approach to a much more hands on method. Set targets and training regimes…

Sadly that was all in question due to Inko's anger at his actions. Still Naruto was no fool, Izuku would come back, and he would want and need answers.

Cracking open his eyes he felt the boy in question enter his sensor range. Only a few miles away and approaching fast. By bike Naruto assumed.

Well this was a surprise, he had expected Inko to keep Izuku under lock and key for the next few weeks. It showed a surprising amount of restraint considering what Naruto had done. Either that or Izuku had sneaked out which was unlikely in the extreme.

Speeding up to the shrine temple the breaks of the bike squealed as his student rolled up. A dark expression on his face. As expected, Izuku was beginning to understand the true gravity of what happened. Chakra wasn't just some kindly handed down power to be used as he wished. It was a power with a great deal of responsibility attached. He knew now for certain he had chosen his successor well, Izuku was far quicker of mind than Naruto had been at his age.

"Naruto-sensei..." The tone was serious and mildly frosty, again as expected. The boy stopped at the bottom of the steps. His gaze was just as piercing as his mothers, those green eyes glistening in the morning light. "We need to talk."

"Yes. I suppose we do." Rising to his feet he ignored the sharp cracking from his knobbly knees, damn this body even if it was pushing two hundred what right did it have to give up on him?

"Well come in, I was just about to have morning green tea it's nearly ready." Pushing to door to the temple open he beckoned the boy to come in.

* * *

Izuku watched as his mentor poured out the tea into two nondescript cups. They were both sitting at a low table near the back of the temple. It was a room that looked like it had been used for tea ceremonies for generations. Both occupants sat on a soft pillow, both knew it was going to be a long conversation. Taking a small sip Naruto sat his cup back down on the table before considering the boy before him.

"Well then Midoriya-chan I'm sure you are full of questions, please ask them."

"The world you came from, tell me about it…" His mentor watched as he placed his open note book on the table, he poised his hand with a sharpened pencil.

"Well the first thing you need to know is my world was much like your own, a history of war and suffering has been the legacy of both worlds. Only instead of advanced weapons of war my world used chakra and the prowess of our warriors to make war." His mentor took a sip of his tea before continuing, "In our world natural energy had always been a part of the world. That means that for us talking animals, unique powers and physics defying feats were generally the norm in our history. Tales of powerful warriors weren't just myths for us they were real people that wielded in some cases absolutely frightening powers. I knew several men in my life time that could resurrect the dead. Generally your world hasn't seen the like of these kinds of powers they are simply…too complex."

"I noticed that with the swirling ball thing you showed me. It looked extremely controlled, I've never seen a hero's power like that before…" Izuku could remember the power vividly in his mind, a thousand threads all woven together.

"It's called the Rasengan, and you noticed that did you? Heh smart kid. Indeed, the people of my world that had innate powers were few and far between only existing in clans where people specifically bred to draw out these unique powers. In your world nearly _everyone_ has a unique power capable of being inherited by a son or daughter. Quirks or bloodlines as we called them are a direct manifestation of natural energy effecting humans and animals. In my world it was unbelievably rare, here it is common." The old man paused as he took another sip of his tea to aid his voice.

"The power you and I wield is called chakra, it is not a quirk or bloodline but a combination of our own mental and physical power. It does now have a set form or nature. You can shape that power in any way you wish if you can imagine and mold it. The Rasengan is a direct example of that, it isn't a power but a skill. The same goes for the elemental nature change I showed you." His mentor grimaced as he coughed and took another sip of tea.

"Chakra was a power attained by a single woman in the early history of my world. When she gained control over the world's natural energy and melded it to her own being she became an existence indistinguishable from a goddess."

"At first she sought to bring peace but it eventually turned to suppression and tyranny. Her sons rose up and sealed her away pulling the power she had gained from her body, the elder son Hagoromo sealed that power within himself and the younger Hamura took up the task of watching over the sealed body of their mother. Hagoromo now revered as a god shared chakra with everyone in an effort to create understanding among mankind. To create a kind of instinctive mental link that would eventually lead to peace…" The old man smiled here musing on some thought or other, "He was just as much of a fool as I was. Ninshū as he called it was exactly what he wanted it to be, but there was one draw-back. Only those with a powerful chakra and evolved understanding of chakra could use it. In other words it was far too hard to use." He took another drink of his mostly cold tea and scowled.

"And of course people that had a powerful chakra and trained in its use instantly saw how much more powerful in made them compared to their fellow man. This naturally led to its use in conflict and even more war."

Izuku watched as the old man sulked staring into his tea, "I suppose people can only try their best…" His mentor smiled crookedly.

"Yes…there's more wisdom there than you might think young Midoriya-chan…anyway on with the story…" He finished his tea and poured another cup for himself.

"Hagoromo took the chakra that he had pulled from his mother's body and split it into nine intelligent biju. All of these biju still exist within me, they were the power I sought to remove from humanities grip. Understand Midoriya-chan each one of these beasts is quite capable of destroying entire cities and the strongest perhaps even entire continents if they went all out. I wanted to remove any chance of the next generation getting mixed up in the mistakes of the previous. Sadly it seems I've only managed to give the burden to someone else." Izuku barely managed to stop his hand from breaking the pencil it was holding. The more he learned the more he realised how bad things actually were…

"I guess you've told me about chakra and its history…but where do I fit into this sensei?" Izuku stared right into his mentor's closed eyes. The old man's body shifted slightly as if uncomfortable before continuing.

"First the biju themselves are quite peaceable if slightly eccentric. No the true problem is this world's natural energy collecting into a single being like it did in my world…I plan to stop history from repeating itself…"

Izuku frowned, he had been barely following everything so far and his note book was piling on pages full of notes. The only way he could imagine he could do that would be to somehow manipulate all that power and if he could do that then there wouldn't be a threat right? It had to be impossible.

"The Biju and I have come up with a simple plan. When I die the Biju will die as well thereby becoming part of this world's natural energy. The power Hagoromo used to create them is not so weak as to fail even in this world. They will reform eventually pulling a vast amount of the power the world has with them. They will be mad with rage and unbelievably dangerous, I'm not even certain they could be reasoned with after this as a great deal of their personalities will be washed away. This is where I plan for you to come in." Naruto-sensei's closed eyes opened showing a slight sliver of blue eye to the world.

"I want you to seal them and prevent any further conflict. People will try to manipulate or control the biju there may even be quirk users out there capable of sealing and utilising them as weapons themselves. This cannot be allowed to happen." Izuku was gripping his pencil so hard he could feel the wood fibres crushing under his fingertips. Naruto-sensei wanted him to fight beasts that were created by a mythical god figure from his world…not only that but even more powerful versions?

"A-and does anyone else know about this? Is it just me?" His voice sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"No, some of the strongest heroes are aware…not that they can do anything about it mind you. When the time comes you will be able to count on them to help. You are not alone."

"I've also given you the tools necessary to take on this task Izuku. And I believe you can do it. I wouldn't place my faith in you if I thought otherwise. And I cannot just chose another." The old man paused for a few moments looking into the bottom of his cup, "I know it isn't what you wanted. To prove that you could become a hero without a quirk to prove everyone wrong about you…well I'm sorry I stole that from you Izuku. I just hope you understand why…"

Izuku stared down at his note book, he closed over the cover and took in the title.

 _'_ _For the Future: Hero Analysis #11'_

Squeezing his eyes shut he wiped the sweat from his brow, what was he doing? He was being given everything he had ever wanted. He could be a hero! True it came with a lot of responsibility but wasn't this just the same as being a 'normal' hero? He wasn't an idiot he knew how dangerous those battles heroes and villains had actually were…this wasn't any different!

He couldn't let fear of the future compromise who he was and who he wanted to be. He felt tears building up in his eyes and furiously wiped them away. With a grin he looked up at his mentor.

"I-I want to train with you sensei! I'll do what I can!"

Naruto stared at the boy who had just been asked to hold up the world on his shoulders. And the boy accepted…

 _'_ _This kid…was I ever like this?'_

 _ **'**_ _ **Nope nowhere near as knowingly stupid…you were just plain stupid.'**_

* * *

Following Izuku's decision they sat and had a small lunch together after which they moved outside. Naruto led the way to a nearby clearing hidden by some sparse trees, he perched himself on a large rock and began balancing his walking stick on a single finger.

"Now, if we are to begin training, you need to be able to channel your chakra. I assume you've been feeling differently today Midoriya-chan?" His grinning mentor still seemed to be buzzing from his acceptance. Izuku stared at his right hand, he could feel the thrumming smouldering pressure that flowed through his body. The feeling was so foreign it was downright obvious.

"I've been able to feel it since I woke up…it kind of feels like embers burning in my veins." He frowned as he flexed his arm, the flow changed and flexed. It seemed different movements could affect that flow. "I can feel the flow change as I move as well…"

The old man's eyebrows rose in what seemed to be surprise before he continued, "Very good, I suppose I should have expected it, for someone entirely foreign to the feeling of chakra it must truly stand out…Hmph I'll have to skip the first lesson it seems."

"Lesson two leads on from what you've just discovered, movements can affect chakra flow. With the right set of movements you can manipulate your chakra with a great deal of ease compared to raw manipulation which requires a great deal of mental focus. These movements were called hand seals by my people, in essence they are a crutch and a necessary one for any novice ninja. You will be learning them in sequence." He placed his walking stick on the side of the boulder he paused while looking at his missing arm. Blitzing through several hand signs he produced a globule of water from his mouth that connected to his stump. Slowly it formed into a pseudo hand shape. Placing his 'hands' together he slowly moved through the seals.

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare and Ram. They each have their own uses and meanings, combinations of these seals can yield disturbances in your chakra that when flared with the right method can correctly produce the technique you desire. I will be giving you a scroll with these seals to memorize, I fully expect you to learn and understand them by the time you return tomorrow." Izuku could only note down the various motions, he had tried his best to follow them but he would need more time to study it. Ram seemed to be the easiest to remember of them all considering and using the motion produced an odd vibration through his chakra which slowly faded.

"So you can string them together to create techniques? How long a sequence can you have before it breaks down? I get the feeling you need to do them quick or the effect on your chakra is lost…" His sensei chuckled before grinning.

"Kid…now I know how Jiraiya-sensei felt when teaching my dad…You're quite right in order for these seals to work you can't take all day with them, your chakra has a short memory and without a will constantly forcing it into a mold they will breakdown. Some techniques had upwards of forty different hand seals and my sensei could complete the sequence in seconds…that's how fast you need to be!" Izuku could only boggle at the number, making that many hand signs in seconds? Seriously he would be tying his fingers into knots!

"But don't worry chakra has a way of making your dexterity inhuman, with time and training I have no doubt you will be able to do that and more. For now focus on the meanings and getting used to the shapes." The old man frowned then tapped his chin before fishing his hand inside his robes.

"Humm, I think I'd better take advantage of your quick mind. Here take these." A bundle of three scrolls were tossed down from the boulder. Izuku frowned as he stared at his mentor…where the heck had he been keeping those? A pocket?

"That's the first three jutsu I ever learned…or tried to learn…" He started chuckling while rubbing his neck, "Try not to push yourself too quickly but give the techniques a try, they will help you get a feel for the seals instead of just reading about them. I've always been a fan of learning by doing…"

"Thank you sensei! I'll definitely learn them tonight and show you them tomorrow!" Izuku was certain he could get them to work. Now that he had his own power he wasn't going to settle for anything less than the best from himself!

"Heh, already making bets huh?" The old man stared down his gaze a world away. "If you can complete those jutsu in a night I'll have another useful technique to teach you tomorrow…"

"Hai!"

"Now off with you, go back to your mother and give her my apologies!" The boy nodded and stood to leave, but before he could leave the clearing a voice called out.

"Izuku you're a good kid helping out an old man like this. Thank you."

Izuku looked at the silhouette the old man made facing the sun. His back was slumped and crooked with his head hanging low his spiky bleached hair moving slowly in the wind. Izuku rubbed his eyes as he thought he saw white haori coat with magatama super impose over the sight. Nope still that old orange yukata. Strange…

"It's okay Sensei. I like helping people!"

Izuku turned and ran back to the temple for his bike. Kachan would be wondering where he was for dinner if he stayed any longer.

Naruto felt as the boy started his journey home through his senjutsu, so enthusiastic so much like himself and someone else he used to know.

 ** _"_** ** _Was I the only one that got chills at that? Tell me I'm not…"_**

 _'_ _Hmm, he reminded me of Obito for a second too…that's not a bad thing.'_

 _ **"**_ _ **Still let's try and avoid any more Obito moments...I like not having my fur stand on end."**_

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_**

Okay so I wasn't quite expecting the response I got. Still it's all cool. I wanted to go over some basics here to lay down how I personally think chakra works. It was never really explained how seals actually worked. Tell me what you think? Good bad? Izuku was pretty quick on the uptake I felt, but it came of naturally, I wasn't trying to make him seem smarter.

I wanted to get this out there so that people would know I do plan to continue it. The series has really caught my attention, big battles flashy powers cool as hell heroes. Yep everything I need.

As for pairings, well tbh I hadn't thought about it much, but I'm not too sure on who everyone would want (I'm not even sure who I want). I've been more focused on planning what will happen at UA less who he would have a crush on lol. Leave your suggestions if you want to.

If you see any errors please point them out!

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia/僕のヒーローアカデミア

 **Chapter Three: Future Planning**

It was late at night in the Midoriya household, the sun had long since plunged below the horizon leaving the windows dark and lifeless. A single room was illuminated by a desk lamp, a small figurine of All Might was standing in silent vigil near a rapidly filling notebook. Young Izuku had been reading over the scroll he had been given for the fourth time in as many hours.

He had been training in his room since he arrived back, he wanted to prove to Naruto his faith wasn't misplaced. That he could complete these techniques in a single night! Unfortunately that was feeling like a tall order as he rubbed his tired eyes. Leaning back in his chair he considered the problem.

It wasn't that they were hard to comprehend or even visualise it was the correct method of expelling chakra that was causing an issue. Hand seals could shape the chakra to the correct frequency and intent but expelling it for use was something he was finding rather difficult to do.

Opening his note book he made another note on his observations regarding his own chakra and how it reacted to the hand seals. Looking over his past notes he skimmed over the sections he had covered.

The first technique he tried was the clone technique. In principle it was a simple technique that seemingly required little understanding or even talent. However for him it wasn't that simple. It seemed most ninja from where Naruto came from had a natural instinct in how to wield chakra in a general sense. For them the clone technique was about as simple as completing the hand seals and 'flaring' their chakra with the correct visualisation.

For him it was different, if anything he was _too_ aware of what his charka was doing which caused problems when he tried to flare it. When he flared the disturbed chakra he was reactively trying to control the flow. Doing so would cause the technique to fail, literally going up in a puff of smoke.

 _Still the fact I could make a puff of smoke from nowhere is amazing!_

The same problem seemed to apply to all three techniques and right now he was trying to figure out a way around it. He couldn't not think about the chakra he was producing, it was too obvious, it felt like someone flying a red flag before his eyes.

 _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way. I'm trying to think of a way to stop my mind interfering when maybe I can use focus to channel my attention!_

He rubbed his temple, he swept his dark hair to the side as he tapped the note book with his pencil.

 _Make a symbol from chakra on the back of my right hand while expelling the chakra?_

With a last scratch of the pencil he stared at the note. Not a bad idea and the difficulty of doing it would focus his mind even if he couldn't do it. Hopefully it wouldn't interfere too much with the technique.

Only one way to find out…

Standing from his desk he stepped into the middle of his room and readied his hands before him.

Ram, snake and tiger, he moved through the seals slowly. His fingers were still unused to the movements so his speed wasn't quite up to snuff yet. Focusing on his chosen shape he imbued each movement with the image he held in his mind. As he did so wave like vibrations rippled through his chakra, they rapidly converged and formed a final shape or signature. The seals were complete.

Throwing aside all attention he flexed his chakra like a second body, as the tension began building he focused on the back of his hand imagining a crude octagon made of multiple overlapping shapes.

With an explosion of smoke far larger than any other he had produced he found himself staring into the eyes of a near duplicate of himself. With a sudden start he realised he could feel what felt like a second pair of limbs…it was like having a puppet on strings if anything.

Flexing the sensation he watched gobsmacked as the doppelganger walked around his room with stilted movements, its expression was completely vacant however. Focusing more intently he watched as his face took on more life and the movements smoothed. Amazing!

The strain of the technique wasn't even that great on his chakra, it was the split focus that was the issue. He could perhaps handle three or four of them but the more he used the less individual their movements would become, becoming less effective as credible distractions. Every technique had a weakness it seemed, not to mention the lack of a shadow.

Energised by his own success he bolted to the notebook and hurriedly began noting down his discoveries.

Swiftly he stood once more and grabbed his nearby bin. Setting it in the middle of the room he stood and focused on the basket.

The Body Replacement Technique was something else altogether, relying on high speed movement the ability allowed someone to switch locations with any object. The problem with it was perceiving that movement while using it. He could quite easily smack right into a wall if he wasn't careful. From what the jutsu description said the technique was essentially an application of something called the 'Body Flicker Technique' a more difficult version of them same ability.

Still if he was going to match fast villains and more importantly beasts that could move even faster he needed to be able to do this!

Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog and finally Snake. At the same time he followed the instructions in the scroll, focusing on his forehead and eyes channelling the chakra into those areas. At the same time he could feel his body being reinforced by those same chakra vibrations. Flaring his chakra he focused on an imaginary symbol on the back of his hand. The moment the final seal was completed he moved.

Moving in a circle he felt the air around him move like molasses! The sound in the room disappeared as he moved to fast to perceive it. The pressure was unreal as he surged towards the small wicker basket. With a single hand he grabbed the bin and completed his lap leaving the object in his wake. In a flash he stood in place of the bin. With a shudder reality reasserted itself and the sounds of the night came back.

Only to sound like an explosion had gone off! The same smoke that accompanied his earlier usage of the clone technique filled the room. A few smoky coughs later and he heard the door to his room slam open.

There staring into the smoke with a distraught expression was his mother.

"Izu! W-what's going on? What is this smoke?!" Inko bolted into the room. She kneeled next to Izuku and touched his shoulders, patting him down to see if he was whole.

"Kachan! S-sorry I was practising! I wanted to show you it tomorrow…" He looked down contritely, "I didn't know it would make so much noise. Sorry."

"Practising what? How to make smoke bombs?" She looked aghast, tears filled her eyes at the thought of Izuku being corrupted by that horrible prank making old man.

"No, today Naruto-sensei gave me some techniques to learn! I wanted to show you the first skills I've learned from him! Watch, I just got one of them down!" Slowly he moved through the seals and completed the clone technique for the second time today. With a much smaller burst of smoke a doppelganger appeared with a matching expression. "What do you think?"

Inko stared at the second Izuku with a stunned expression, her boy had a quirk now? She could scarcely believe it, she had known what Naruto said but to see it in action was something else! Tears filled her eyes, as much as she feared for him she was equally glad. Her boy had what he wanted more than anything else in the world…she couldn't hold him back.

"I-Its amazing Izu!" She sat silently for a moment as she watched her boy smile with something approaching glee. Looking at the time she frowned, one o'clock in the morning was not a healthy time to be training by anyone's imagination. "Now it's time to get to bed, you can't be up to all hours training for your teacher it's not right."

"…Okay, I suppose I can finish in the morning." Climbing into bed he switched off the desk lamp. "Goodnight Kachan…"

"Goodnight Izu." Inko left with a smile on her face, it had been so long since her boy seemed so happy. Even if a spectre of doom hung over it all.

A few moments past until Izuku was certain his kachan had returned to her room. Staring into the darkness he switched the desk light on again. Jumping back to the desk he began writing up his notes on the two techniques he had used.

It wouldn't do to forget his method after all!

Returning to bed he switched the light off for the second time that night. He might not have completed all of the techniques but he was certain he could complete the last one come tomorrow morning.

Hopefully he would be able to surprise Naruto-sensei!

* * *

Awareness surged back to Izuku with the sound of a single droplet of water hitting calm waters.

He was underwater! The roar of the surrounding liquid filled his ears. Flailing frantically he reached for the surface. Bursting upwards he gasped for breath.

Looking down he realised with a start that the water was only a foot deep, if that. Had he been face down?

Where ever he was this place was strange indeed. Above was an endless expanse of stars, the night sky it seemed was resplendent in this particular dream.

 _I've never seen the sky like this before! It's always cloudy or drowned out by the city lights. Is this really a dream?_

In the far distance he could see nine pillars emerging from the tranquil waters sending ripples in every direction. They were arranged in a perfect circle, in the centre was the only dry patch as far as the eye could see.

Stepping onto this tiny island he jerked in fright as he saw black script lance out across the dream landscape. Nine strands patterned out to each monolith and began coiling around them.

As quickly as it appeared the script faded away leaving only silence in its wake.

 _What was that? This can't be a dream it's too real…I'm too aware of things!_

A moment later and nine shapes emerged from the monoliths. They were formless and made from a strange bubbling substance. Just from proximity Izuku could tell this was an unbelievably potent chakra. The sheer pressure of it was forcing him to his knees.

The beings took form solidifying into what were crude shapes at first. Once their shapes took full form Izuku was stunned to see what looked like mythological creatures.

A nine tailed fox with red fur and long rabbit like ears. An eight tailed bull with a purple hide and a missing horn. A seven tailed beetle clad in an iron coloured carapace with multi-coloured wings. A six tailed slug dripping in viscous fluids. A five tailed horse with resplendent white fur and a dolphin like beak. A four tailed monkey with a sage like appearance. A three tailed turtle with a jagged grey shell. A two tailed cat that burned blue and black and finally what looked like a tanuki made of sand.

 **"** **So you're the new kid?"** The nine tailed fox was looking at him with something approaching disdain, **"Well have anything to say ningen?"**

Before he could say anything or even formulate a response the burning cat interrupted.

 **"** **Kyuubi don't be so mean! He's never met anything like us before!"** The cat's appearance was downright mesmerising, the constant shifting of the fire coat was certainly an impressive sight.

 **"** **Hmph, well until he impresses me he's just some brat we need to work with…"** The tailed fox lifted its head looking away from the boy with its eyes closed, it turned on its heel and sauntered away into the dark. The octopus-like bull sighed and stepped forward.

 **"** **I apologise for Kyuubi. He can be difficult. First you are probably thinking this is a dream, well unfortunately for you its quite real. We are physical manifestations of the small amounts of biju chakra that Naruto sealed within you."** The octo-bull paused before continuing, **"This all round you is the seal he forged…As for us think of us as extensions of the** **true beings that live within Naruto, we are but fragments that are not fully independent from the originals…soon however that will change."**

The biju? So these were parts of the true beings that Naruto-sensei talked about…they didn't seem very powerful…then again it did say they were fragments.

"So you are the biju I have to fight someday…" Izuku frowned as he considered them, "Why did Naruto-sensei seal parts of you within me?"

 **"** **It's simple really, another of his safeguards. When the original biju die we will be…backups so to speak. He hopes that using our original chakra can help control our new selves when they come forth. It's a longshot but it's all we've got."** The octo-bull sat back on its haunches and stared off in the direction the fox disappeared to. **"Hopefully we will all learn to work together…"**

 **"** **Izuku, if we are going to be working together I'd like to know more about you…"** This time it was the blue fire cat that spoke in a female voice. Its two tails swishing back and forth in what seemed to be agitation. **"We're all very interested in you…"**

"Ehh…sure what do you want to know? I'm not that interesting to be honest!" He could only scratch the back of his neck as he blushed slightly at the interest.

 **"** **Well just the basics, hobbies, dreams for the future, likes dislikes?"** A few snorts echoed around the circle as several of the biju face palmed or at least tried too.

"Well…I guess my hobbies are mostly focused on hero research. I like to learn about their powers and their weaknesses. I also like All Might he's my favourite, but I like tons of other heroes too. My dream for the future is to become a hero like him! Umm dislikes? I guess I don't like arrogant people…" He trailed off with an air of uncertainty, he didn't really have any dislikes. Kacchan and his goons were pretty nasty to him, but that didn't make Kacchan any less amazing when it came to his quirk and abilities.

 **"** **Thank you Izuku, it is good to hear from you instead of just second hand commentary from Naruto…"** The cat seemed to think on it for a moment before continuing, **"You are a good kid Izuku I'll be happy to work with you…just stay true to yourself."**

"You keep calling each other by the number of tails you have…don't you have names?" The seemed smart, way smarter than most people. It felt unnatural for them not to have names. This time it was the large red gorilla that spoke, his voice was surprisingly high pitched.

 **"** **We do have names…but we decided to wait. To see what your will was like before we truly acknowledge you. It's up to you to show us how committed you are…You may have impressed Naruto but it will take more to impress us."**

Not surprising he supposed, Naruto-sensei had eluded to the fact that they were extremely old. They had probably see hundreds of people just like him claiming the same things yet either not fulfilling it or falling short. As if the stakes couldn't get higher…

"Will you tell me about what each of you are capable of, so that I have some idea of what it will be like to fight you? I'll need to take notes…" He reached for his note book before realising that they were within this…mental…representation of the seal? Sighing to himself he resigned to taking mental notes.

 **"** **Yeah that is part of the reason we have revealed ourselves to you. We will be teaching you about the various skills we have and how to get around them."** This time it was the armoured bug that spoke, its voice was deep and reverberated through its shell. **"But we have tons of nights ahead of us and time enough to focus on that later if we're lucky."**

 **"** **Don't get ahead of yourself brat, you couldn't face even one of us as we are never mind our true selves. You gotta learn to walk before you can run!"** The sand tanuki was scowling as it pointed at him with a blue patterned sand appendage. **"Anyway get lost for now and listen to Naruto he knows what he's talkin about…"**

"W-what? Hey wait!"

With that he felt chakra settle on him forcing his eyes closed. A moment later and his consciousness faded away to regular sleep.

* * *

The morning on sunday was surprisingly frantic. Izuku had woken in a whirlwind of action so much so that Inko was struggling to keep up. After a hearty breakfast her son began training in the living room.

She sat on the sofa watching as he made several strange had signs, looks of concentration passing across his face. She was curious about last night, he had said _techniques,_ as in plural. That meant Naruto had told the truth, the power he had given her boy was far more flexible than any quirk. Still she had only seen one skill, she wanted to see more…to prove it to herself.

"Okay here goes! This is the transformation technique, it's supposed to be the hardest to maintain because of both power and control." Inko leaned forward as she watched him run through a sequence of three signs. Tension passed over his body in a ripple of flexed muscle before an explosion of white smoke filled the room!

"Izu? Are you okay?" The smoke faded to reveal a truly enormous person in the wake of her son. Her eyes went wide. All Might in all his brightly coloured glory stood with a v for victory sign! His golden hair was roughly correct alongside the outfit that made her almost believe the hero had truly appeared! There were a few bits here and there that weren't quite right, like the set of the eyes, but mostly it was very convincing!

"What do you think kachan? It's pretty hard to maintain at the moment…it's the first time I've really completed it after all…" All Might's face was frowning in concentration as his hands moved into another hand seal.

"It's…Its amazing Izukuu!" She could feel tears pooling in her eyes as she launched herself at him. With a sense of shock she realised she could barely fit her small arms around the huge form he had taken on. A physical transformation? What more could this chakra power do?

The form released itself a second later in an explosion of smoke. Hugging Izuku with a smile she stepped back. He had the biggest smile she had seen him wear since those days before he found out he was quirk less. It brought back bad memories…

She hadn't been a good mother back then…she gave in to her own fears instead of staying strong for him. It was wrong, so wrong of her.

Brightening up she smiled and promised herself she would try to do right by him from now on. She'd make it up to him without fail.

"I know right? I knew Naruto-sensei wasn't telling lies. This power kachan I can tell it's something else…if I had to judge it seems way more powerful than most quirks. If this is just a taster then its overall tactical adaptability is huge…" Her son paced back and forth as he frowned, obviously overflowing with ideas. She could see his hands twitch every so often, a clear sign he wanted to note something down.

"Izuku…I'm happy for you but please be careful…this power, it's dangerous I can feel that much…" She smiled wanly as he blinked through tired eyes. Had he been up longer last night?

"I'll try to be careful. I've got to go back to Naruto-sensei's he made a bet that I couldn't complete the techniques! I can't wait to see his face!" He grinned again as he grabbed his coat and shoes.

Always on the move nowadays. First his training and now this…

* * *

"W-what the hell kid!?"

Naruto stared with his mouth open as he involuntarily started to point with a single shuddering hand. His eyes were wide open for once as he stared in shock. He could hardly believe his eyes.

 _This kid…this goes way beyond my father's ability not even he could have completed these techniques in just a day! Only Sasuke with his stupid copycat sharingan could have done this…_

Clones, transformation and replacement techniques. All of them had just been performed with near flawless execution. True his replacement technique was a bit rough around the edges but it didn't take away from the fact he could _actually_ perform it!

To say his student was a prodigy was like saying water was moderately wet. This was seriously unnatural…

Even accounting for Izuku's own unique attainment of chakra it still didn't account for how quickly he could adapt to controlling such an alien element. Maybe his student's awareness of chakra was more far reaching than Naruto originally believed. Whatever the reason this opened doors that had been previously closed to him.

There was one skill he could possibly teach the boy now that he had demonstrated this level of prowess. A skill he feared he would be unable to pass on.

"It wasn't that hard I guess, only difficult part was learning not to focus too much after the seals were done…" Izuku looked down at his feet, seemingly feeling embarrassed. So his chakra control was so good that he had to actively reduce his awareness? Absurd and utterly bullshit.

"Hmph…So you have some serious chakra control…still doesn't mean a thing if you have the endurance of a limp noodle!" He couldn't help the long suffering tone that emerged from him. What was it with stupidly talented kids these days? Best to avoid Izuku getting a big head for himself.

The boy looked down at his relatively weak arms. His recent training had been helping Izuku but there were new levels to reach now with the application of chakra. Truthfully the boy already had most of the tools to be an excellent genin, except for his lack of taijutsu and battlefield awareness.

"Everything must be in balance, if your mental control over chakra is that strong you must build a body to match or it will be wasted. Therefore for the first few weeks I will be focusing on training your body. The chakra you can feel still isn't native to your body, you must 'break it in' so to speak. Allow it to saturate your body in a more natural way than just the execution of techniques." Naruto considered his wording before continuing, too bad Sakura-chan wasn't here to explain it. She had been so much better at chakra theory than himself. "As you grow your chakra will saturate every action you take, a press-up is not just you training your muscles but training your chakra to flex and reinforce your muscles. This will allow you to train your passive strength, speed and endurance. This is a key aspect of any ninja. Ultimately this means that talent is no substitute for hard work!"

The boy perked up at that and a slow smile grew at the corner of his lips. Hah! He wouldn't be smiling for long…

"Now, start making laps around the clearing. Keep going until I tell you to stop!" The boy jerked at the command and began running. From tree to tree he began circling the clearing. It wasn't long before sweat was breaking out on his brow.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and focused on his senjutsu, he could feeling the ebb and flow of his student's chakra. He could sense it was being disturbed by his student's own hyperawareness. Normally a ninja would struggle to have anywhere near that kind of control. That meant it wasn't flowing with instinct to naturally reinforce his body. Troublesome…

"Midoriya-chan stop a moment. A suggestion…you must focus your attention elsewhere. Your chakra needs to flow naturally…" The boy spent a moment panting before his features twisted into a frown.

"I'm trying but it's like trying to ignore what a brand new limb is doing…it's distracting! It's the same problem from yesterday…" Naruto closed his eyes fully for a moment, tapping his walking stick on the rock below him. Over awareness of chakra was just as bad as complete senselessness…hmm it was like looking at an opposite version of his twelve year old self.

"Then I will give you something else to focus on…" Motioning with his withered hand Izuku stepped forward. Laying his hand upon the boy's shoulder he twisted his own chakra. In a single moment black script weaved itself across Izuku's body before fading away. He watched with mild amusement as the boy nearly collapsed to his knees.

"W-what the hell! Sensei?" With gritted teeth and supreme effort the boy took to his feet again.

"Well simple running wasn't mentally stimulating enough to divert your attention so I've made walking the hardest thing you are likely to do for a while. The gravity you are feeling is fifty percent stronger than normal…you must feel like you're carrying twenty or more extra kilograms on your back!" He could feel pervy sage laughing up in the pure world right about now. "Now all I ask is that you _walk_ around the clearing as many times as you can…"

The only answer he received was a torturous groan…such sweet music. He watched with moderate amusement as the boy began trudging across the field. Once more sensing with his senjutsu Naruto couldn't be more pleased, the boy's chakra was moving much more smoothly now that his will and attention was consumed with simply _moving_.

He continued to put the boy through his paces and it was clear that his chakra was beginning to settle in. Once that happened Naruto believed that the hyper awareness would fade leaving a formidable level of chakra control in its wake.

It was going to be difficult to fit Izuku's training in around his school work. A few hours after school would be about as much as he could push, self-destructive exhaustion wasn't his goal.

There was so much to cover it wasn't even funny. Normally an academy student had at least passing familiarity with weapons and taijutsu, people like Sasuke had years of experience before they had even started the academy. Izuku in many ways was exactly like he was when he first graduated and only years of work would change that. However in the short term he had faith that Izuku's book smarts could make up the difference.

It was late afternoon now, the sun dipping behind orange clouds. They had convened in the temple for some much earned tea before Izuku went home. He had stacked several scrolls regarding chakra theory on the table, the first batch in a long list.

Izuku looked like he had ran two marathons even if he had only managed to travel six laps the entire day. Overall the boy had done well and shown that he wasn't going to back down.

"You did well today Midoriya-chan. When you arrive after school tomorrow we will start on some weapons and taijutsu training…don't tell your mother or she'll come after me for sure!" The boy nodded as his head met the low table with a thump. Chuckling slightly at the sight he tapped the scrolls on his left. "And it still isn't over yet kid, I've got all of this for you to study!"

"Yes…sensei…"

"No techniques for now, considering how quickly you learn them I'll generally be leaving you to learn from scrolls. There are a couple of meditation techniques in here which might be able to help you…" Naruto grinned internally, he had sneaked in all of the same meditation techniques Fukasaku-sama had taught him originally. Hopefully building the ground work early would pay dividends later on. "For now perfect the techniques you have, I want you to be able to do them at a moment's notice."

"Sensei…did people in your world train like this all the time?" His expression was a strange mix of morbid curiosity and dread.

"Well I seem to remember two green beasts in particular, they would wear weights like you. Except they would run round the entire village…on their hands!" Naruto couldn't help the evil grin that wormed its way across his face. Gai and Lee were most likely shouting about youthfulness somewhere out there right about now…

"B-but that's…inhuman!" His eyes were wide with disbelief. If only he knew the true horror.

"Kid you don't know the half of it…Now then it's about time you were getting back to your mother, she will be getting worried." Smiling at his student he watched as he collected the scrolls and placed them in his backpack.

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei…and try not to sit outside to long again!" Naruto frowned it wasn't his fault senjutsu made him forget where he was!

"Damnit kid I'll sit where I please!"

A light hearted laugh rang out as the boy left the temple with a back handed wave.

Shaking his head he turned his mind to the very real problem he had when it came to teaching Izuku about fighting. It was all well and good teaching someone forms and fighting moves but when it came to true battle all of that could be forgotten in a moment. The boy needed a real sparring experience…and considering the state of his own body he wouldn't be filling that role any time soon.

Oh well time to call-in some favours. Its about time that Sasuke wannabe paid him back for saving his eyes!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well this took a little bit longer, so I apologise. I'll try and start the next chapter soon. As for this I wanted to show a bit more detail for his training. Most authors like to skip past it but I want to show at least some basics before we move on. I want to keep more of his capabilities secret so that I can create moments of surprise in my audience. No point if everyone knowns his move set :p.

Did you like the chakra explanations?

Not much more to say about this chapter to be honest. Feels a bit fillerish. But necessary.

Anyway please read and review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **My Hero Academia/** **僕のヒーローアカデミア**

 **GuestKNM:** Sorry but Yaoi isn't on the cards. I can barely write a regular romance never mind one between same sex. Regardless thx for the review ^_^.

 **Dragontitan:** Sorry no Harem, too bloody complicated and shallow as hell. If I even write a pairing (which I'm still not even sure of) it will be with one girl only.

 **Guest Review:** The idea is to update weekly, but sometimes I get slow. So I hope to update at that rate but it could stretch into two weeks at worst as everything has to fit in around full time work.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A New Sensei!**

It was Monday morning and a school day. The Midoriya household was as always a form of controlled confusion. Izuku pulled on his socks in a blind rush as he stuffed toast into his mouth. His kachan came running with his lunch at the last second, stuffing it into his back pack.

"Eeeeeh You're going to be late! Come on Izuu!" Kachan paced at the front door in a fright, her dark green hair was sticking out in all directions in a mighty fuzz. Opening the door she kissed him on the cheek as he bolted out the front door.

"Bye Kachan!" He waved back at her as he ran up the road, hopefully he wouldn't be late. That was all he needed now, more attention from Katsuki.

As he ran he noticed something odd. It was easier than yesterday…it felt like it required less effort. Was that what Naruto sensei meant about passive reinforcement? Strange, his chakra didn't feel like it was doing anything in particular.

As for yesterday he had stayed up late to study what he could of the scrolls. Most of it seemed to be theory on the nature of chakra and the various ways it could be wielded. For example it was a material that was manufactured by the body which could then be projected in various ways through direct contact. Nature transformations could transform that material into elements like sensei said, and these elements could be used to effect the world at a variety of ranges that went beyond direct contact. So essentially the only limit on chakra was the intrinsic fact that the chakra needed to interact with an object in order to effect it. Either by his hand directly touching the object or a stream of fire or wind projected from his body.

The more he learned about this power the more he realised how unbelievably powerful it truly was. Compared to a powerful quirk like his _friend_ Kacchan's it was hands down far more versatile. While Katsuki could project explosions using his own nitro-glycerine sweat it could only be used in so many ways. Simply put super big explosions. Chakra however could render such an ability…well immaterial. Just from using the substitution technique it allowed him to move so quickly that he doubted a normal person could even see his movements. That meant he could attain speed that made most quirks useless. After all what good was an explosion if you didn't get hit by it?

Of the scrolls there had even been one on history, and it had been beyond fascinating. An entire world lay there in those lines just waiting to be discovered. Sadly the scroll hadn't had the nicest subject matter. The third shinobi war had been bloody with thousands of troops on both sides being massacred by the much more powerful s-rank ninja. And all of them paled before Namikaze Minato the so called fastest ninja of their time. Seemingly he could use his chakra to literally _bend_ space and time allowing him to move instantly from one point to another even warping time such that he could appear in multiple locations at once at the _same_ time. In many ways the man had won an entire war on one single basis. Speed.

Last night Izuku had come to a stark realisation. From his own notes and analysis on heroes he had realised that the strongest were always extremely fast. All Might for example was unbelievably fast by all accounts and was hailed as not only the strongest hero but also the fastest. But what if All Might wasn't as fast? No doubt he would have been picked off by some villain by now. Strength was great if you could hit your enemy but if you were too slow…well you may as well be quirkless. Naruto-sensei was right in a way everything was about balance.

Definitely food for future thought. He needed to write a few essays on it to straighten his thoughts on it for sure. He needed to start work on his ninja build now, what would he specialise in?

As he approached Orudera Junior High he was stuck by an odd thought…

He wasn't just quirk-less Izuku Midoriya anymore. He had a purpose now that was perhaps even more than what he began with. The dream to be a hero had become the need to be one. The fear he felt of Kacchan's bullying suddenly felt so very small, if he couldn't face his oldest friend then what chance did he have of facing down mythological super beasts and winning?

Katsuki Bakugou was a childhood friend of his. They had met ages ago in nursery. After that he had become friends with him along with a few other kids. At first he had been so happy at fitting in with others, he dreamed about what his quirk would be. Then Katsuki had gotten his quirk and Izuku had remained just a 'normal' boy.

And after the incident on the bridge where he tried to help him after he fell in Katsuki had taken an intense dislike to him. Over time it had turned to simple bullying.

Honestly he was tired of it. But that didn't mean he wanted to let him get away with it. He still wanted to beat Kacchan. To force Katsuki to acknowledge him.

But would using this power be right? It hadn't been given to him to settle petty school disputes. No it wouldn't be right…still that wouldn't stop him from protecting himself. He wouldn't let himself be pushed around again.

It was 9.06am. Damn he was late, just what he wanted to avoid. Anything that could bring him into Kacchan's sphere of awareness was a sure sign of a rough day…

Dashing through the open doors of the third floor classroom. What he came upon was the usual unruly raucous that usually gripped the class. Quirks were being used and shown off without care. The half deaf teacher slowly scrawling across the chalk board with his precision chalk writing skills.

Kacchan was sitting in the middle of the room not far from his own seat. He was sitting sullenly glaring at the chalk board, probably hoping that just by wishing it enough he could make the whole thing explode…on second thoughts that wasn't too farfetched.

His goons sat around him like some kind of Pretorian guard ready and waiting to follow their mighty emperor. In all honesty he was exaggerating, they too were old friends, now only distant bullies.

Creeping through the chaos he reached his seat, only seconds from sitting down he heard a sly voice sound nearby.

"Look what just came in Katsuki…nerd on our six." The teen that spoke was named Kuba, he had dark hair with a constant half crooked grin. His quirk was a strange version of body manipulation, able to extend and warp his body parts to various degrees. Stupid goon couldn't he keep his rubber neck to himself!

"Yeah Kuba…your point?" The glare Katsuki directed at the teen was searing. Oh dear it looked like Kacchan was in one of _those_ moods where everyone was a prime target for his ego.

Izuku watched as Kuba shrank into his collar at the smouldering glare. Thankfully it wasn't long before the lesson began and Izuku was left mercifully alone for the first part of the day.

He had spent much of the class doodling in his notebook. Trying to come up with ways to draw representations of chakra for future notes. But before he could put the number eleven notebook away a familiar hand slammed it closed on the table.

Looking up he met the smouldering gaze of one Katsuki Bakugou.

"Why do you bother with this? Every time I see this trash it makes me mad!" Opening the notebook at a random page he raked his eyes across the pages with disdain. "Quit fucking deluding yourself Deku…" His volcanic eyes stared at the title, 'For the Future: Hero Analysis #11'.

Izuku watched with hawk-like eyes. He was amazed at himself, normally he would be feel a good dose of anger and fear, but somehow he just felt anticipation.

Kacchan closed the book and in a motion he knew oh so well prepared to bomb it to smithereens.

Except that didn't happen.

It happened so fast he barely realised what he was doing! His hand was gripping Kacchan's right wrist with steel-like fingers. His own graze meeting his old friend's in a stalemate.

"K-kacchan…I'm not deluded anymore!"

"Deku…you bastard…" The quiet fury was far more potent than his usual screaming rants. His volcanic eyes were overflowing with anger. Throwing away the notebook Katsuki seized Izuku by the front of his uniform with his left fist. Izuku could feel his chakra rising to the surface bubbling like an eager storm just waiting to rage.

Things were about to get out of hand when the old teacher walked by with a strong glare.

"Take it elsewhere boys. The classroom is for learning. Not fighting." He was probably the oldest teacher in the school and therefore knew all too well how little a teacher could actually do to prevent bullying nowadays. In fact he was secretly pleased that Izuku was standing up for himself for once, and it wouldn't do to dishonour him in front of everyone by trying to fight this battle for him.

"Heh saved by the teach huh? That's so like you Deku…"

Shoving Izuku back the ash blond left with a veritable shadow of malice moving around him like some miasmic creature. The silent students parted like the red sea as he left the classroom.

Slowly normal activity reasserted itself as Izuku picked up his notebook. Looking at the slightly dented pad he couldn't help but feel proud. It was simple start, but he had protected something important to him. It was the dawn of a new Izuku Midoriya!

Still…he had to survive Kacchan first… or it would all go to waste.

* * *

Strangely he didn't see Kacchan for the rest of the day. Izuku wasn't even accosted during lunch which was his normal modus operandi. He must have skipped the rest of classes as well as he did not return to the classroom. Overall the school day had been surprisingly uneventful with most of Kacchan's cohorts staying well away after the little showdown between them.

Izuku knew better however. This calm was just the eye of the storm. Kacchan would never tolerate such rebellion from the 'Deku' of all people, it simply wasn't part of his world view. He knew he would see the ash blond after school and accordingly he had spent most of his time trying to psych himself up for the confrontation.

Exiting the school gates he set himself on the path to the shrine. Izuku hadn't managed to get one block before he felt someone grab him from behind and throw him into a nearby alley.

There standing in the light was Katsuki, his eyes burning like fresh red coals in his dark silhouette.

Izuku scrambled to his feet while shrugging off his backpack. He couldn't afford the lack of mobility it caused and he would need all his agility for this. He had to make Kacchan see he wasn't just 'Deku' anymore.

"Well nerd-shit got anything to say?" He ignited his fists and brought them together in a fierce explosive crack. He slowly began pacing forward, "What the fuck did you think you were doing back there huh?"

"C-changing…I'm not the same anymore Kacchan." Izuku paced backwards his own fists at the ready his feet firmly planted with a lowered centre of gravity. Carefully he eyed Kacchan's right side, he always led with a heavy right-handed fist. "You can't scare me anymore."

Smouldering eyes narrowed as Katsuki gritted his teeth in fury, "The Deku has grown a spine huh? You're a piece of quirkless shit next to me! You think you can fight me with nothing?!" And here came the screaming rant. In many ways it was so very predictable, Kacchan could never conceive of anything outside his finely ordered world. A world where Deku was weak and couldn't talk back.

"I-I'm not going to back down Kacchan…not this time!" It was a last show of defiance that broke the camel's back. Kacchan saw red as he dived forward in a blind rage. His right arm racing forward palm open searing with discharging nitro-glycerine.

Stepping into the blow Izuku channelled his chakra into his eyes and forehead much like when he used the substitution technique. The result was useful indeed, the normally fast movements of Kacchan slowed to a reasonable pace that Izuku could keep up with.

Dodging past the open palmed blow he threw a chambered uppercut at Kacchan's wide open face. The blow impacted his mouth with the combined force of both boys sending the ash blond back a few paces.

"Argh!" Blood, he had made Kacchan bleed. The first feeling he had was an upwelling of guilt. He hadn't truly meant to hurt him that badly. The second was a traitorous cry of satisfaction, of glee at causing pain to his erstwhile friend and tormentor.

Kacchan touched his lips with a hand before looking at the blood that came away on his fingertips. The sheer beserker rage that appeared in his eyes nearly made Izuku take a step back.

"Deku! You bastard!" The boy exploded from his position aided by two simultaneous explosions. Channelling more chakra and reinforcing his limbs as much as he could Izuku braced himself.

With both hand ignited Kacchan was a veritable whirlwind of blows and feints. Yet even so Izuku could see it all with his enhanced perception. Dodging just enough around each blow was challenging but not impossible considering Kacchan had little formal training to speak of.

In the momentary exchange Izuku had only taken one step backwards before lancing out with yet another chambered punch. This one however was laden with chakra, it impacted with far greater force and sent the ash blond tumbling backward. In momentary awe Izuku stood stupefied staring at his aching fist. Unbelievable even with just this amount of chakra he was physically stronger than Kacchan!

Rolling to his feet Kacchan stared with wide uncomprehending eyes. To him Izuku was just standing there, almost nonchalantly, with some singed clothes and showing barely any sign of damage in an exchange that had left himself being punched out…of course there could only be one response.

"Dekuuu! What the fuck is going on!?" He charged forward again but this time he seemed to be in better control of his thoughts. His eyes were focused and sharp, less given over to simple rage.

"Damn it I'm gonna crush you!" Charging forward Kacchan blasted the air in front of him creating a concussive smoke screen. Wincing Izuku struggled to see the shape of his charging body. Tactically he knew he couldn't just stay here.

Racing though the hand seals for the substitution technique Izuku felt himself slip into the blitz he had experienced at home. Throwing himself backwards he traded places with a large steel trashcan.

Returning to his normal perceptions the explosive noise of the technique was masked by a simultaneous explosion from behind the smoke screen. Tumbling over the trashcan in summersault arc he watched as Kacchan attacked what he hoped was an open blind spot.

Against anyone else it would have been an excellent strategy. But against the level of mobility Izuku currently had it was useless in this narrow alleyway. Taking the offence for the first time he charged forward into a heavy tackle from behind.

Katsuki only had time for his eyes to widen before he was launched into the shrouded trashcan head first.

Izuku winced as he watched Kacchan hit the metal can face first. That would definitely smart for the next few days.

Izuku sighed in relief once he saw that the ash blond had lost consciousness. A battle like this could really get out of hand and Kacchan would never stay down if he had a choice. Still this would make him realise that he wasn't weak anymore for certain! Grabbing his bag he picked up his old friend in a fireman's carry. The teen was definitely heavy, must be all that muscle.

Slowly he made it to the nearest park bench not far from the shrine proper. Sitting him up Izuku stared at the damage to his old fiend's face. He could only wince, a black eye and a busted lip. Jeez Kacchan was going to be impossible in the next few weeks!

Better get up to the shrine. The old man was probably melting in the sun like usual. Plus Naruto-sensei did promise some combat teaching after all! They might even be able to analyse his performance against Kacchan.

Stepping through the Torii gates he began the short trip up the steps to the temple.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa stared with flat emotionless eyes at the old geezer that had called him up to temple mount. He was looking far worse for wear compared to the last time he saw the old man which was near enough a year ago now.

This old man may not look it but he was one of the foremost medical experts in the world of quirks. He had been the one to save his ailing sight in his early twenties, without him he wouldn't be a hero today.

"Aizawa-kun…you're not drinking your tea…is something wrong?" Yep his voice was as gravelly as ever. It was like he gargled rocks for a living.

"I'm just thinking how stupid it is to call in a favour, from me of all people, just to get me to come and beat up some kid…" The old man's face wrinkled up before a blazingly quick slap cuffed the back of his head. Damn it! This guy was that fast even now?

"That kid is my successor. And yes you will spar with him…and yes in so many words, you will 'beat him up'" The codger took a sip from his green tea before staring intently at him.

"You know what this means. I've entrusted him with the Biju when they return as planned. I'm counting on you informing the old crowd on what will be happening in the next few years. It's time to redouble your training, everyone will need to be strong enough to face this threat. You think the villain's league is dangerous? Even the weakest tailed beast is a one shot city killer." Yeah this wasn't news to him, still only some of the pro-heroes that had been close to the old man in the past were aware of the natural energy problem and the source of quirks itself.

The tailed beasts or Biju were monsters from old man's home reality, but they were also an indication of what could happen in the future. The last thing they needed was a single manifestation of ultimate power which nobody had a damn hope of defeating. Using the Biju as templates was about the only thing the old man had managed to come up with to mitigate the danger.

Still asking some kid to do this…it was either blatant madness or supreme genius. Shouta couldn't decide which.

"So this kid, Izuku Midoriya you said, can use powers similar to your own? I guess you intend for him to be the key stone of any future operations regarding the Biju threat?" He couldn't be sure but he assumed only a true user of 'chakra' could control or suppress these creatures.

"Indeed, he was quirkless before but my powers grant me avenues that many would deem unnatural. I infused my powers with his body and in time I have no doubt he will grow to be immensely powerful." The old man took another sip of tea before glancing out of the corner of his eye at Shouta, "He will be the only one capable of learning the sealing techniques required so yes in the future everything will depend on him."

Hmph. Talk about pressure, and with how blunt the old man was the kid probably knew it as well. In some ways he hated how ultimately useless his own powers would be against such a threat. A creature whose entire being was pure power and was simply beyond the concept of quirks. His power unfortunately was only fit for cleaning out human trash, in many ways he felt like a caretaker especially alongside people like All Might.

"So you just want me to put him through his paces? Is it formal training you are after or just the combat experience?" Shouta wasn't too happy about the idea of beating on a kid even if it was for his own good.

"Experience is the only thing I cannot give him. Formal training will begin today, but I need to know what I'm working with, and that's where you come in. You will spar and I shall watch." The old man grinned crookedly with a thumbs up gesture, "So do your best Aizawa-kun!"

Damn it. He was surrounded by creepy happy go lucky people, not to mention creepy…did he mention the creepiness?

* * *

As Izuku trudged up stair leading to the shrine he was suddenly beset by a wispy sensation ghosting over his skin. Pausing he stared up into the clear skies. How odd, it wasn't the same sensation of someone watching you it was something different.

Looking inwardly he feel his chakra rippling. Focusing on the rate and gain of the ripples he tried to puzzle out what exactly was going on. Closing his eyes he focused on his inner self to the exclusion of all else. It yielded a very odd result indeed.

Something or someone brushing against his chakra…and whatever it was it was immensely powerful. It made him feel like an ant by comparison. It was like some great being was brushing a veritable fingertip across his chakra as if plucking a string.

There was only one person this could be, Naruto-sensei, and if Izuku knew his teacher he was doing this intentionally as training. Spiking his chakra in opposition to the ripples he felt the disturbance recede until all was quiet again.

 _So I guess you can sense other people with projected chakra? Or use chakra like sonar over long distances? Argh so many questions!_

Whipping out his battered notebook he quickly jotted down his observations. Maybe he could expand the concept later, it would be an invaluable skill to have if he could master it…if it was a skill that is.

He had learned about several quirks in the past that were based on electromagnetism. Some of them could allow users to project radio waves and link into electronic devices. Izuku could only imagine how useful such a skill would be…

He arrived at the temple with his head still in the clouds wondering about what else chakra was truly capable of. Outside the temple he noticed Naruto-sensei was already standing away from his usual spot.

Accompanying him was a shady looking individual, he had long dark hair with a thin almost tired looking face. He wore a black coat, dark combat pants and black boots. Around his shoulders rested what looked like coils of grey cloth with some yellow goggles.

"Izuku you've arrived…I sensed your chakra becoming agitated not long ago…I trust everything is well?" His sensei was frowning, his wrinkles standing out in stark relief. That confirmed it though, his sensei did in fact have a long range sensor technique!

"…Yeah I suppose you could say everything is fine. I got into a fight with an old friend when I was heading here from school. I…left him on a park bench near the entrance…he should be fine…I think." Izuku winced, that made him feel like some kind of thug beating up people. The shady man next to sensei scowled at the explanation as if confirming something in his own mind.

"I see…well boys will be boys I suppose. Now I want you to meet someone that will be helping me out and by extension you." He gestured to the shady man next to him, who was currently scowling fiercely, "This is Shouta Aizawa a teacher from U.A. and he has agreed to help me teach you! He's here to give you a taster on what it's actually like to have a real fight on your hands." Izuku's eyes widened, a U.A. teacher? Seriously? That meant he was also a pro-hero!

"I'm honoured to meet you Aizawa-sensei! My name is Izuku Midoriya, please take care of me!" The more he looked at the man the more he seemed familiar. Strange if he was a pro-hero surely he would have studied him at some point. Why wasn't anything about the man ringing a bell?

"Save your politeness. Not even two days in and you are already using your powers for the wrong reasons…" His head pulled up from the shadows and stared down on Izuku with piercing black eyes. Izuku stood his ground as he met the glare, he wasn't going to let the man think badly of him. Aizawa glanced to the side Izuku's sensei, "Are you sure this kid is the one you want Naruto…?"

The old man only grinned and nodded. Izuku felt an upsurge of warmth at the response, at least his sensei had faith in him! Naruto then turned on his heel and began walking towards the training grounds, his cane leaving rhythmic tapping sounds in the air. "Come along now both of you. I am not getting younger while you sort out your issues you know!"

Aizawa only 'tched' as he turned to follow the old man, his coiled grey scarf swirling around him in agitation.

Well that was one cheery guy! He might not be thinking the best of him right now but Izuku was sure he could turn his knew sensei's opinion around. It was then that _the_ thought struck him.

 _He_ Izuku Midoriya was about to fight a _pro_ - _hero_ in a spar…

Sweat broke out across his brow as he bit his lip. Forcing himself to move he took one step and then another towards the training grounds. This was nuts! Naruto-sensei was nuts! Fighting a pro-hero not two days after he even got his powers? With Kacchan he had surprise on his side, not to mention his rival hadn't been even expecting him to put up such a strong fight. A pro-hero was something else entirely!

Hopefully he would be able to make his way home afterwards without an ambulance…

* * *

The wind blew across the open clearing carrying the odd leaf in its grip. Above Shouta watched as the clouds flowed quickly across the sky. Across from him stood the boy, Izuku Midoriya. The boy stood tensely, his green eyes fixated like a deer caught in the headlamps of a car.

"I don't know why the old man picked you. But so far you have zero potential…" He began to slowly pull his grey scarf down from his neck. It uncoiled responding to his intent, it was a wondrous material completely psycho-kinetic. As a weapon or tool it had no equal. His glaring eyes turned red as they settled on Izuku. The boy stumbled slightly as if sensing something. Interesting he could feel the effect of erasure? Pulling himself together the boy met his gaze with steely determination.

"I'm here because I've taken responsibility. I may just be a kid…but I'm not going to back down from it…" It was easy to talk big when you were just a kid without a damn clue about what you were facing. He decided then and there not to hold back, this kid needed to know the truth of how truly weak he was.

Shouta glanced up at the outcropping above, the old man had taken to taping his cane rhythmically in impatience. His orange yukata was flowing slightly in the strong wind.

"Well now, enough dramatic posturing! Hajime!"

Shouta kicked off at top speed his capture weapon fully uncoiling like a demented snake. Blitzing forward with an outstretched palm he intended to end this farce of a battle in a single blow. This kid wasn't ready for this by a long shot.

Except he missed.

Shouta could only watch stunned as a moment in time passed between him and the boy. Izuku was leaned sideways watching with what seemed to be focused intent as the blow fired past him. Scowling he twitched past the boy and spun into a leg sweep. Again he boy dodged with unnatural speed, spinning away and creating distance between them.

Shouta stopped and simply stared, this was seriously unnatural. The kid was dodging with reaction times and speed that wouldn't go missing on a pro-hero. Glancing up at the outcrop he frowned, chakra was that much of a multiplier that it could turn this gangly kid into a reflex fighter over night? Utter bullshit. He was about to charge forward again when he heard Naruto speak out.

"Izuku, I see you have cannibalized the substitution technique, very impressive. But you skills in chakra are not what is being tested here! I intend for you to fight with only your physical skills and what passive effects your chakra provides you. No perception enhancement for this spar understand?" So that was how the boy could keep up at these speeds. If you could speed your perception even the fastest hero could be avoided. Izuku seemed to freeze up at the admonishment.

"Yes…sensei."

Now that he wasn't allowed to use his gifted powers what would the boy do? He watched intently as Izuku looked down at his school shoes before clenching his fists and taking a wide footing. So he intended to fight, maybe this kid had more potential than he had first assumed…

* * *

Izuku hit the ground and bounced several times before coming to a halt. His body felt like a mess of bruises and every movement caused spikes of pain in his limbs.

Slowly he climbed back to his feet. Across from him Aizawa-sensei was staring unemotionally at him, his black eyes peering intently.

Raising his fists for what felt like the hundredth time he braced into a wide stance, ready for Aizawa to attack again.

The man was fast, absurdly so. Without chakra he realized just how fast the man was actually moving. Kacchan was fast in his eyes but seeing Aizawa was an eye opening event. He recognised the man now, Eraserhead a so called underground hero. He was famous for using his capture weapon alongside blisteringly sharp combat skills to capture and or supress villains. Though his quirk seemed to be relatively harmless in this situation as Izuku had not felt his chakra react much to his 'Erasure' quirk. In all honesty Izuku wasn't even sure if it had been used.

The fact that this man could move so fast without any enhancing chakra or quirk was amazing! He was basically what Izuku could have strived for had Naruto-sensei not gifted him chakra!

Izuku couldn't help the smile the slid across his features at the thought.

"Hmm, what are you finding so funny?"

"I-I'm just thinking about how cool you are! You can do all of this without a quirk to help you. I think that's pretty amazing!" He couldn't keep the silly grin off his face, he was seeing proof right here that even if he hadn't had Naruto-sensei's help he would have still found a way!

"You're one weird kid Midoriya…Naruto have you seen enough? I'm sick of kicking the kid around…" The flowing strips of grey tape coiled up and settled around his neck. Aizawa turned and stared up at the outcropping where Naruto was sitting.

"Ah…I have, thank you Aizawa-kun. Come now we will return to the temple and have some tea." The old man stood up carefully and began walking back to the temple. Aizawa glanced at Izuku and nodded slightly before following the old man.

Well at the very least Aizawa had a better opinion of him after beating on him for twenty minutes. With a slow sigh Izuku followed his teachers back to the temple.

* * *

"You Izuku are quite similar to my friend Sasuke. Like him you prefer to react and counter, though you are far more defensive than he ever was." Naruto-sensei was once again drinking tea as he sat alongside Aizawa and himself. "I have a few taijutsu styles and philosophies that might fit. But ultimately it will come down to Aizawa-kun pushing your limits."

"…I'll admit you aren't without potential. With work I could turn perhaps you into a passable fighter." The dark haired man sounded grudging as he dropped the compliment. Izuku could only feel slightly better about his sore body, at least it had been worth it…

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei."

"Now then, over the next year before you enrol for U.A. we will be training you into the ground. Aizawa-kun will, when he can, train you in combat. I will train you in the arts of chakra, but it will be up to you to decide what to focus on."

"As for your own learning, this temple holds a small library containing all the information regarding chakra that I either brought with me or committed to paper over my lifetime. I fully expect you to take initiative and learn as much as you can from it."

"Yes sensei!"

"Good, now come over here, can't have you going back to your mother in that state!" Izuku shambled over wincing at the aches he could feel all over his body.

The old man laid a single hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes tightly. Izuku watched in amazement as green chakra engulfed his sensei's hand and began flowing gently across his injured body. Moments later and Naruto lifted his hand. Izuku felt wonder at the results, his body felt whole again but physically exhausted, he could already feel himself looking forward to some food and sleep.

"Time to head on home Izuku. You have a long year ahead, its best for you not to start skipping out on sleep…"

Izuku wasn't even surprised at the display. Honestly he was beginning to think there wasn't anything chakra wasn't capable of if enough effort was devoted to it. He couldn't wait to delve into the library he mentioned, he had so many questions regarding the nature of chakra it wasn't even funny. Still it could wait until tomorrow.

"Thank you sensei." Standing up he bowed to both of his teachers. He turned to the dark haired man, "Aizawa-sensei…I'm really glad I got to fight you. Good night."

"Sure kid…"

Taking the first few steps home Izuku could feel the future approaching far more quickly than he had ever imagined it would.

"Hope mom doesn't get too mad at me for coming back so late…"

* * *

"That kid isn't normal…his determination is laudable I suppose. But I haven't seen someone get up so many times just to get beaten down." Shouta heard the old man chuckle slightly across the table.

"Where I come from, it's perfectly normal. The number of times I got beaten up when I was young…heh it's a wonder I never got brain damage…"

Shouta could only stare deadpan at the laughing old man. Sure…never got any brain damage. Makes perfect sense.

"Still today he has shown a level of adeptness with chakra that even I didn't expect. He managed to cannibalize and use parts of substitution technique without using the technique itself. He also sensed my attention on his way up to the temple…" Shouta wasn't quite sure what most of that meant, but he guessed it meant the kid was talented with chakra.

"Maybe I can…no I have to, if I don't Izuku will be too weak." The old man descended into muttering to himself. Before taking another sip of tea.

"Do you think he can seal the Biju like we need him to?" That was the question Shouta wanted answered. There wasn't any point to wasting time on the boy, whatever his talent, if he couldn't.

"Without a doubt…trouble is I have no way of knowing exactly how powerful the resurgent Biju will actually be even with my senjutsu…"

"So we're still in the dark."

"Yes."

Shouta picked up his pack and made to exit the temple. The sun had already set leaving the world in between twilight and dusk.

"You know your gambling everything on this one kid right?"

"Yes I know."

"Hmph…I just hope your right."

"…..so do I"

* * *

 **Author Note:**

This one was pretty hard to write. The ending was especially hard. Some of it felt slightly awkward. Maybe that's just me. Well I managed to stick to my weekly schedule (sorta). Which is cool.

Anyway we see Katsuki getting smacked into a steel bin which is cool. And in all honesty chakra is about as OP as it gets. It's a force multiplier and perception multiplier. The perception abilities Izuku is showing off here are actually common to every ninja. Only Sasuke and other Uchiha could enjoy the effect that Izuku is experiencing right now, simple because he's in a world of civilians where they simply can't move or perceive at the speeds he can. If Izuku met another ninja that would soon disappear as they would be equally matched in perception (generally). Simply put even as strong and fast as Aizawa is it's still not much different from genin level speed. Remember how strong and fast Sasuke in part 1 was, even before training with Kakashi?

I'd like to hear your thoughts on my reasoning.

I felt like a had two many scene changes. But I felt like ti would be too awkward to have continuous narrative. Overall I'm not that happy with this chapter, I'll probably make some edits in the future.

Other than that please read and review!


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **My Hero Academia/** **僕のヒーローアカデミア**

GuestKNM: Ummm Edo Tensei? Hmm Just read below.

Big thanks to Nasha Rei-Kun for his/her helpful conversation and review.

 **Chapter Five: Sneak Attacks?**

It was late at night after a hard day of training. Once again Izuku was staying up late to study. He got the feeling he was in a race against time. Naruto-sensei had more or less suggested to him that there were certain esoteric skills he needed to pass on before he died. His sensei had said that the aim was to reach a point where it was actually possible to learn those skills, whatever they were. Part of that path was learning elemental manipulation.

Izuku scowled as he mulled over the scroll before him. It covered the basics of nature transformations and the exercises required to master each nature. All of them seemed to involve attempting to convert your chakra into a nature through imagination and shape transformation. By making your chakra act like an element, for example to complete a fire nature transformation you had to match your chakra to the 'true nature of fire', in essence your chakra had to literally boil before shaping it for release.

It was then that he realized that chakra natures were _not_ true elements but imitations. Chakra lightning for example could cut earth and pierce objects, and from his understanding of physics that simply couldn't happen even with a bolt of lightning. They were close imitations brought on by the limited understanding of the people wielding them. Near as Izuku could tell advanced technology and scientific understanding was limited to select clans and individuals in the elemental nations. Hence the imperfect understanding of things like electricity and how it actually worked. Not that it was a bad thing mind you, the imperfect versions created incredibly powerful techniques that were in Izuku's humble opinion superior to the true versions of the elements.

Currently he was puzzling over the earth and water style training. Both of which Naruto-sensei had stated they would be focusing on in the coming weeks. So far it was interesting reading, both methods of mastering these elements was all about forcing your chakra into the physical element itself. By letting your chakra experience the same space as earth or water you could gain greater understanding of its inner mechanism. After that it was a matter of moving both elements with chakra alone. Compared to the other methods it was relatively peaceful as fire, wind and lightning had you exploding or cutting things straight away.

Over the last week he had learned so much from Naruto and Aizawa-sensei that he didn't know where to begin. Chakra was leaping to his fingertips now that he had learned the tree walking and water walking exercises. He could still remember the old man's expression after managing both on the first few tries. As for Aizawa it had been a literal up-hill battle, the man simply didn't let up and he could feel the difference compared to last week. His body was getting stronger for certain, but this time it felt like that the physical limits weighing down on him before were simply absent.

He had begun reading in the small repository Naruto-sensei kept hidden beneath the temple. It had become his second home in many ways. His kachan was already getting worried that he was spending too much time up at the temple. But the sheer wealth of knowledge that was contained there was simply amazing, especially after Naruto taught him how to access the sealing scrolls. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, bukijutsu and fuinjutsu. All of it was there waiting to be learned.

The fuinjutsu had captured his attention straight away, after all it was the same ability Naruto-sensei had used on him the first day of training with the gravity seal, plus the whole ' _dimensional_ _pocket_ ' thing was _insane!_ Seemingly you could even control time to a limited extent within them. He had ended up having to dig out a physics book on relativity just to get a handle on what the things were even doing. The more he read about it the more he wanted to learn it, the problem was it was so unbelievably complicated that he was having trouble following everything about it. Einstein's relativity was required reading if he wanted to crack this for certain. How anyone in the elemental nations _ever_ figured this out was a mystery!

As for his school life, it had been a week since his fight with Katsuki Bakugou and school had been near unbearable.

Just not in a way that Izuku was used to. Katsuki had not taken to intensifying his bullying of Izuku in class, in fact he had stopped entirely. And without Kacchan to drive it forward the class more or less ignored him most of the time.

Kacchan had forced three more rematches in his usual screaming rage. And after three equally humiliating defeats, against what seemed to be a regular human, Katsuki Bakugou pride had broken. The teen had sat in class with a crushing aura of depression hanging over him, like a zombie he had wandered from class to class.

Except that mental state didn't last for long…

* * *

 _The sun was out and the world was happy. One Izuku Midoriya was estatic, Kacchan had finally stopped bullying him plus he was on his way to the temple for some indepth reading. That treasure-trove of scrolls and books wouldn't read themselves!_

 _He was passing under a thick treeline near the shrine when a sharp twinge to his enhanced senses alerted him to the tell-tale crackle of a discharging explosion. His eyes moved with unnatural speed locking onto the series of globule like 'packs' stuck to the inside of a thick tree branch directly above him._

 _Without even time to make any seals he instinctively pushed chakra to his legs and calves. Pushing off in what felt like painfully slow motion to him he watched with wide eyes as the explosives went off in sequence. As he moved he weaved the seals for replacement faster than he ever had before. With a shock he felt himself enter the same blitz speed he had experience many times before._

 _Relocating twenty feet back he shielded himself from the moderately sized explosion. Twigs and bark flashed past him battering his crude block._

 _Kacchan…_

 _He stared into the canopy above him, only now catching a glimpse of his oldest 'friend'. In a stark change from yesterday's gloom his eyes were possessed by a laser like focus. He had been watching the entire exchange…_

 _"_ _What the hell were you doing Katsuki! This is crazy!" This was a huge step beyond a school yard dispute, innocent people could have been caught up in their feud. People that could have been seriously injured._

 _"_ _Hmph, wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you could take it…I didn't see it before but you've changed Deku…" The expression on the ash blonde's face was grudging. Izuku couldn't believe it, he actually admitted it? And as usual he ignored how absurdly dangerous what he had just done actually was…_

 _"_ _Haven't you learned yet? How many times is it going to take? You have to realize by now that this isn't going to work…" What was he trying to prove? Kacchan knew fine well after the last three fights between them that he just couldn't keep up with Izuku as he was now._

 _"_ _Heh…as always Deku you don't understand. To surpass you I need to know your limits! Whatever quirk you have I'll crush it and you!" His eyes were fiercely focused, far more focused than Izuku had ever seen them…_

* * *

If he was honest Izuku was impressed, from what he had read Kacchan was already well on his way to thinking like a ninja without any formal training. It seemed from the scattered shouting matches they had that Katsuki didn't care about losing anymore, yet his resolve to climb to the top was unsullied. The so called Deku had become just another obstacle.

But now it was getting absurdly annoying. Even with the advantage that came from attacking from a position of surprise it still didn't cross the gulf between them. Only this week he had twelve separate attacks, some of which hadn't even been a direct confrontation!

Hopefully he would eventually lose interest…yeah right. He was doomed be like Inspector Clouseau for the rest of his life just waiting for Cato to spring out. Except it wasn't a joke, it was a dangerous game of explosives and combat. How did it get to the point that his main teacher for ninja observation and defence was _Kacchan_ of all people?

Even if he had become _more_ dangerous it seemed the experience had turned Kacchan into a…well he hesitated to say _better_ person. Katsuki certainly didn't seem to care about pride as much as he did before. The shock from being defeated must have destroyed his world view and what emerged from that was an individual completely focused on his goals. An individual that didn't seem to care about defeat or the apparent superiority of the 'Deku' over himself. In all honesty it was going to take getting used to.

In class he was…well his usual self. Rowdy and completely uncaring about his classmates. In some ways he had gotten worse in that department. Even the boys that had sucked up to him in the past were now ignored or perhaps simply forgotten. One thing stood out compared to his past behaviour. _Kacchan_ was making notes in his own notebook…

Yeah…that was scary. He hadn't dared to venture close enough to find out but he would bet money that it was a note book detailing his efforts to 'Defeat the Deku'. Honestly Izuku didn't know what to feel about it. In a way it felt like a victory, that he had somehow proven that his own way was superior…in others it just scared the crap out of him. It showed exactly how serious Katsuki was about this…

Izuku knew he couldn't let up either. While Katsuki might not have the ability to enter into a direct form of combat with him, matching reflexes or blows, he could design ways around that. His nitro-glycerine based powers could allow for many applications, as he had already shown this with his 'sticky pack explosive', it wasn't beyond thought that he could come up with wide angle attacks that could make evasion much more difficult.

One thing he knew for certain was that his respect for Katsuki had increased. His old friend had shown he could move beyond his own limits, confront his weaknesses and push forward. How could he not respect that?

Enough introspection. He had work to do, these scrolls wouldn't read themselves!

* * *

The level below the temple was musty with the scent of old scrolls and books. The space was modest if slightly cramped, just enough for one person to move around in. The walls were buttressed with heavy book shelves crammed with scrolls and books.

Several newly disturbed piles lay around a crouched Izuku who was currently trying to pull out a particularly damaged scroll. Unrolling it he stared at the title, _'Edo Tensei'_ and a small badly written scrawl was noted below it, 'Should it ever be necessary'. How odd, most of the scrolls here were well taken care of, this one felt like it had been left to moulder.

A light step sounding behind him jerked him from thought. Naruto-sensei was awkwardly shuffling past some of his reading piles.

"Ah I see you found that old thing! Wondered where it had gone…" The scroll was plucked from his grasp in an instant. Izuku nearly sighed, even with chakra it was still hard to see the old man's movements sometimes.

"What's it about Sensei? Seems to be pretty old…"

"Ahh well, just a wretched technique that shouldn't even exist anymore…" At the inquisitive expression on Izuku's face the old man sighed. Honestly youngsters these days don't know when to leave well alone!

"…Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. It's an awful technique." The old man sat down and unravelled the scroll, "This was a technique that was used in my youth to create great destruction and torment. Its premise is simple, revive the dead in an unstoppable immortal form and use them to attack your foes against their will. In this fashion even a dead civilian with no prior experience in battle becomes a formidable relentless foe."

Izuku's eyes widened, a resurrection technique?! That…that was insane! No quirk had ever been known to reverse death or anything even remotely similar.

"Yes unbelievable is it not? Tobirama, the Second Hokage, was its original inventor and he used it in times of war. For to use this technique one would have to sacrifice a live human being. For Tobirama this was easy, criminals and prisoners of war were at his fingertips as Lord Hokage." The old man's face became stormy and focused, his gaze settled with unbelievable weight on Izuku, "For you this is not a technique that should ever see the light of day."

"…T-that's horrible. People from your world would use techniques like that?" Izuku couldn't believe such a dark ability even existed. And for it to be one of the Hokage that created it! Weren't they seen as some of the more upstanding Kage?

"Do not think that the Hokage were innocent flowers. They were some of the most ruthless and powerful ninja to ever live. They didn't get there by being innocent or ignorant…I tried to do things differently, in my lifetime I made a point to seek out and destroy techniques like this one so that it could not pass into future generations. This scroll was the last copy…" The old man rolled up the scroll and placed it within his sleeves. "Do not seek it out again, it has no purpose in this land."

The old man left with a heavy feeling around him. His memories seemed to be hounding him quite badly today. It was something that had been happening with much greater frequency…

"Still…an ability that can revive the dead…" As horrible as it was Izuku couldn't help but wonder at its mechanics. How did it resurrect people? Did that mean there was some sort of afterlife where people were stored somehow? Could chakra connect to that realm? What did it mean? Argh the more he learned the more questions he had!

He sulked for a few moments before turning back to his work. He needed to pin down the relationship between chakra and space-time if he was ever going to figure out how seals worked.

* * *

Gasping in exertion Izuku wrenched at the water with his chakra for the tenth time in as many minutes. The water churned as he guided his chakra between the between the particulate matter. It felt like pushing a limb into a porous material and then lifting said limb up and down. The sensation was very strange and the more he did it the more his chakra felt…well watery.

He was standing above a small koi pond practising both water walking and elemental manipulation at the same time. Naruto-sensei had gone inside to make tea for himself. His sensei's constitution was weakening he could see that much. It was partly why Izuku felt the need to push himself so hard. He wanted the old man to know he had chosen him correctly, that he wasn't a mistake.

Watching the koi move around his invisible water grip was amusing, they couldn't see whatever it was but they could feel it.

His training had been going very well, as usual anything regarding chakra manipulation seemed to be coming to him at an unnatural pace. His chakra reserves had also grown from the physical training he had to endure as well. Whereas before three or four uses of substitution would wind him, now he could use it six or seven times without feeling the strain.

Gravity seals were unbelievably useful for that kind of training, allowing him to experience levels of gravity beyond that of earth. Still they remained careful not to overdo it. Injuring himself and losing out on time wasn't the aim here.

He was quite excited to learn water ninjutsu; from what he had learned about the Second Hokage he was one of the foremost most water users on Naruto's world. And _Izuku_ had access to his research notes! Essentially the Second could condense water from the atmosphere and local plant-life to supplement his technique allowing him to summon water much more easily than the average user.

After he managed to master water manipulation to a passable level he would move on to the unyielding earth. Sensei had more or less stated that in order to master earth manipulation you had to keep your will focused and constant. It would be interesting to see it in action.

After that they would see if he could learn the Mokuton. It had been a gift from his sensei, an ability seemingly only held by one man on Naruto's world. The First Hokage. A man so powerful he was called the god of shinobi. It was a skill that would be vitally important to subjugating the returned Biju, and it was an important milestone in his training. Once he got a grasp on it, Naruto-sensei promised he would begin teaching him something called, 'Sage Arts". The old man had always called himself a 'Sage' Izuku had never thought he meant it in a literal sense.

From what he had read on the subject, sages were ninja that could 'take in' the life force of the world allowing them to increase their powers to an entirely new almost god-like level. In all honesty it all sounded like ancient superstitious nonsense…at least it did the way the authors of the books wrote about it.

Naruto was finally returning with a single cup of tea in hand, his cane doubling as a crutch under his remaining arm as he hobbled along. He sat down with a sigh on a smooth boulder near the pond.

Izuku released the water around his hands and sat down on the water, his chakra repelling the water from his garments. He had a feeling there was more to sage arts

"Sensei? You mentioned teaching me about Sage Arts before. All the scrolls I've read seem to hold the skill aloft as a godlike technique that is rarer than any blood limit. To be honest it feels like the authors didn't have a clue about what they were talking about…"

"Hmph, how could they Izuku? None of them were users, and a user would never put the secrets in a scroll to begin with as the technique is simply far too dangerous for the uninitiated." The old man sipped his tea and poked the pond weeds with his cane.

"Simply put, if you manage to still yourself completely, your body will become a part of inanimate nature, this then allows natural energy to seep into you. Once within you the natural energy can be mixed with your own mental and physical energy to make a new 'chakra', this time with three parts instead of two. This sage chakra is many times more potent than regular chakra, allowing you to complete feats of chakra manipulation that even the strongest ninja would baulk at."

"So it's just another multiplier then? Like regular chakra it just boosts all of your skills? I guess passive reinforcement would also increase right?" It seemed to be a natural assumption.

"Indeed, all aspects of the ninja are multiplied. However there is more to it. The Sage Arts also boost the threat perception and sensor ability of the ninja, as it allows you to sense the natural energy of the world and through it other people. This is called a Sage Transformation, this interesting aspect also explains the vast majority of quirks as well." So Sage Arts were somehow related to quirks as well?

"In my youth there was a man named Jūgo, his clan's blood limit was the ability to absorb natural energy at will, entering into the so called sage transformation. His body would change in radical ways attaining powers and abilities at near random guided only by his bloody intent. Many quirks show these tendencies, oftentimes we see quirks that have animalistic traits." That was true, many of the heroes he had analysed had physical mutations, or full blown transformations into inhuman forms or animalistic ones. The old man frowned as he swirled his cane in slow circles through the water.

"This is indicative of an uncontrolled sage transformation. The few examples of animals gaining intelligence confirms it as similar animals existed on my own world. Sadly most people with those kinds of quirks never return to human form, most believe it is simply impossible to do so, truthfully it is because they lack the internal control to manipulate the natural energy within them. Jūgo was able to reverse his transformations through sheer will power and his own chakra. Without chakra these poor unfortunates can't change back." Pulling his cane back he smiled forlornly at Izuku, "In all honesty you will be playing catch up. Most of the powerful quirk users are in fact already unknowing natural sages, it's what fuels their powers."

"I see. It makes sense then how most quirks simply can't be explained. Scientists try to explain the mechanism behind it and put it down to a 'natural' internal function when the reality of a kid spontaneously growing wings at four is just plain impossible on a biological level. So these transformations can change your body at a rapid pace?" It was actually the first explanation of quirks he could get behind without thinking it was trying to dismiss certain inconvenient truths.

"Quite fast, near instant if you are a top notch sage. My old master was mediocre at the skill at best and needed minutes to enter the transformation which caused him to take on many toad like characteristics. Silly old man, he never did master that skill…" The old man looked sad at the thought.

"So that explains it, body changes that seem to make no sense at all, which have little to no biological basis are caused by this energy entering the body on a constant basis…" His sentence descended into muted mutters as he pulled out his notebook. He begin feverishly writing more notes, he was going to need a new booklet at this rate!

Naruto could only stare at the boy. A mirage of his former master hanging over the boy as he wrote frantically in his book. The content was different but the passion was the same. It had been so very long since he thought of his old master…

 _Jiraiya-sensei…some child of prophecy I turned out to be. The saviour of one world and the doom bringer for another._

* * *

It was midday and class was in full swing. The old teacher was slowly marking out some geometry on the black board as the rest of the class slavishly took notes.

For one Katsuki Bakugou School had become an annoyance, all it served to do now was waste his time. Scowling his eyes left the board and stared at the half filled page in his new notebook. He hated following the Deku's example but after the last few weeks he hadn't had any choice. He needed to organise his efforts to defeat his… _rival._

His hand twitched in rage, even after all this time he still couldn't believe how powerful the D-Izuku had become. That he dared to manifest a quirk at this age was galling to him. Not only that but Izuku hadn't told anyone in class about it, he was still 'quirkless' to the masses. And that made the secret badge of defeat he bore all the more shameful.

Katsuki glanced backwards out of the corner of his eye. That guy, sitting there without a worry on his face. He acts like everything is normal! Nothing is normal about this! It was supposed to be Katsuki Bakugou's quirk that was strongest! How the fuck did a weakling like him receive such a stupidly strong quirk?!

Glaring down at his notes he considered what he did know about the ability Izuku had. It made him fast that much was clear, but it also granted him intense strength on par with some of his own moderately explosive blows. While not quite as strong strength for strength it was the other aspect of his powers that made that comparison pointless. Izuku had stupid levels of awareness, his reflexes were accordingly unbelievably sharp. When he saw Izuku escape from his trap he knew then and there that this wasn't just sheer combat reflexes. It had to be an aspect of his quirk.

So enhanced strength, speed and threat perception. Combined they made Izuku nearly impossible to beat in direct combat…sure maybe he could blow up a massive area around them and _hope_ he caught Izuku in it. Unfortunately Katsuki knew fine well that he couldn't track Izuku with his eyes when that absurd speed kicked in, meaning that landing a lasting blow like that was difficult to say the least. That's why he had turned to sneak attacks to try and test the limits of his rival's abilities.

When Katsuki realized what he was up against he knew that he needed to adapt and create new techniques. He had taken to learning about the chemistry surrounding nitro-glycerine, it proved extremely useful in adapting his powers. The explosives traps he created were just one example. He knew he would have to go much further to catch Izuku off guard.

That was why he decided to surrender some of his pride and seek out help. He had never had any formal training in fighting, but now he knew he would need it to try and match his... _rival..._

* * *

 _Katsuki Bakugou was not sulking. No certainly not. He was not kicking a can with viscous force as he trudged down the sidewalk. He certainly wasn't scowling at every living thing he saw. He was definitely not screaming internally at his own inferiority next to Deku of all people!_

 _His fists tightened in his pockets and the scowl upon his brow deepened. How dare that weakling do this to him!_

 _Now he, Katsuki Bakugou, was the weak one. Three battles and three defeats. It was unthinkable! The rage he felt spiralling within him rose and fell like a tide._

 _His expression blanked. He stopped and stared along the road. The wind pulled at him and the dust around him._

 _He was being a fool. None of his fucking feelings meant a damn thing to the world! Who the fuck cared if Katsuki Bakugou felt inferior. All of those stupid feelings held him back._

 _Scowling he thought about Izuku and how he had been all those years before his quirk. Deku never gave up for a second, he kept faith himself that he would become a hero. And now…look at him._

 _Pride…what pointless bullshit. Why limit himself to such pathetic concepts when he can use everything to defeat Izuku and rise to the top._

 _Looking down at the dirt and rubbish he realized that only the end point mattered. Not how you got there. Being prideful and avoiding opportunities because of it was stupid._

 _Resuming his walk, it was a much more sedate Katsuki Bakugou that continued down the sidewalk._

* * *

It wasn't long after that he set up lessons. Boxing and Kickboxing, he had been taking a smattering of classes from both types. Overall he thought that Kickboxing was more versatile with more opportunities overall, but he couldn't deny that a Boxer had superior speed when it came to punch combos. Together he had decided to try and incorporate teachings from both.

The physical training was the thing he enjoyed most, it was a physical result that made him feel like he was improving. It was an illusion of course, no amount of physical training would allow him to match the speed Izuku was exhibiting. No, to do that he needed to incorporate his quirk into his fighting style. He had already been doing that to some degree but with formal training he began to realize that he could use any part of his body.

It wasn't just his hands that sweated. His entire body did to a certain extent. He had already begun training with his feet, to try and release his explosions from there. After that he would move on to other areas. It wasn't easy to control but he couldn't let up, he needed every possible advantage.

Even after all that his objective was the same. Crush Izuku and become the number one hero!

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Well sorry about being a bit late. Had too much to do over the weekend last time. But fear not my readers I have most of next week off so I will hopefully be on time next week. (Sheesh I better Xd). A bit smaller than my last, its getting to the point where I need to move on from this time period.

Anyway this one was a pseudo training montage. I'm going to jump forward here soon. I don't want to get bogged down too much at this point. Even if I want to show more of Naruto.

We're beginning to get a feeling for how stupidly talented Izuku actually is. He's making big strides with elemental transformation. By the time he going to move on to UA he's going to have some serious weapons under his belt from multiple elements. I don't think he's going to bother hiding it at that point, UA is pretty secure from villains (Ha Ha) and besides he doesn't want to have to pretend all the time.

I know I'm using a little artistic liscense when it comes to certain Quirks like Katsuki's but I needed to make him slightly stronger. Limiting him to just his palms being explosive is just not enough for this story.

I've also kind of decided the pairing. Slightly unorthodox but I'm pleased with it.

Anyway read and review :3


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **My Hero Academia/** **僕のヒーローアカデミア**

Big thanks to everyone for 100 Reviews!

 **Chapter Six: The First Meeting**

It was the early morning rush hour in Musutafu and everyone was rushing to their place of work or in the case of Izuku Midoriya to school. It was a surprisingly pleasant morning considering the string of bad weather they had been experiencing, something that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Izuku or his training in the water release. He winced staring at the sweltering commuters all around him carrying umbrellas or wearing heavy coats. Definitely not his fault!

It had been a year since he had begun training with Naruto and Aizawa-sensei. During that time he had learned so many things it was hard to keep track. His training with Aizawa had more or less petered off after a month or so when he got called back to U.A. High for a new semester. After that a shadow clone had more or less taken his place. It wasn't as effective as a true trainer but it did allow him to observe his form from a second pair of eyes.

As for his training with Naruto it had gotten far tougher once they began using high level techniques. It became clear that working on his reserves of chakra was a key issue that would likely plague Izuku his entire life. Enough just wasn't enough; especially when he needed to wield many of the draining techniques that Hashirama or his own teacher had conceived. He would need reserves that could match even the strongest of Hokages. And that was something out of reach for Izuku even after a year's training. At least he still had time; Naruto-sensei was still around and so the Biju hadn't been released yet.

Appearance wise he was slightly broader with a lot more muscle; overall his frame was still much wirier than bulky and likely always would be. For this new healthy body he could thank finally beginning to eating correctly; much to his mother's delight.

He strolled sedately along the path to school. To the untrained eye one would believe he was relaxed and generally off guard. They couldn't be further from the truth. Katsuki's sneak attacks had become a running feature of his life so much so that he lived in a near constant state of alertness. For the first few weeks it had been taxing…now it felt normal in a way, even fun at times. Generally however he could be certain his old friend wouldn't attack in a crowded place. Katsuki was far too refined in his attacks to involve other people in their feud. So he wasn't quite _that_ crazy…sort of…

 _Hopefully I can go the rest of this week without another one…Hah who am I kidding?_

Honestly it was probably a vain hope. Katsuki had just lifted the vale on a new set of combat techniques, instead of trying to catch Izuku with his eyes he was using high-speed explosives which used concussive shockwaves to move much more quickly than his previous types. They were very impressive, far better than any explosive tag. It certainly made Izuku take him much more seriously.

It wasn't a moment later when the roar of squealing metal and shouts could be heard. A loud crash sounded a second later with more screams.

Narrowing his eyes Izuku took off in a dash down the road. He emerged onto a main boulevard which led to the main train station for the city, both sets of traffic were at a standstill with people stepping out of the cars and pointing upwards. Following their gaze Izuku watched as an enormous shark like quirk user smashed a train carriage over the edge of a bridge. The dead weight of several tons had been thrown with a careless abandon showing an immense level of strength.

As the train fell a small figure appeared beneath it with surprising speed. They thrust their hand forward and projected what looked to be… _Mokuton_? Ah…Kamui Woods a relatively new hero on the scene that was seen as a rising star with his quirk called 'lumber'. The projected wood while thin in appearance showed a level of strength more in common with Mokuton than Izuku originally expected. He caught the carriage in its grip and slowly lowered it to the ground.

Above Kamui Woods the Shark man…creature was sneering down upon the crowd and the single hero.

"STOP STARRRING! GET LOST!"

The demand was made in a scream like roar. Rage and desperation was rather evident on its inhuman features.

The being was tall, taller than the bridge upon which he raged, his physical body was extremely muscled and the flesh seemed to be more akin to rubbery shark skin than human. It wore ragged burst clothing as if destroyed from the inside. Izuku frowned the 'villain', if he could call the being one, was definitely unhappy to say the least.

 _A transformation mutant quirk for certain with enhancements to strength with possible mental effects. Enraged, unknown context for rampage. Still completely unacceptable._

Kamui Woods took one look at the apparent villain before going on the attack. His Lumber based armour thickened into his battle form. With a single leap the hero had scaled the height of the bridge to engage the Shark-being in direct combat.

Izuku dashed forward to try and get a better view of the battle amongst multitude of onlookers. Even now the area filled with people that seemingly had no sense. What if the hero failed? What if the Shark-man had another trick up its preverbal none-existent sleeves?

"ARRRGHH! GO AWAYYY!"

The visceral demand of the Shark-man made was once again desperate and full of rage. To punctuate it the massive quirk user opened up with a powerful one armed sweep. It crushed the upper pylons of on the train tracks and smashed the railings of the platform. Kamui Woods only just managing to dance out of range.

"Stand down Villain! You're charged with the unlawful use of the quirk during commuting hours as well as battery and robbery!"

Taking time to talk a dangerous individual on a rampage? He thought heroes talked to villains in vids not in real life. The hero levelled his arm and the Shark-man and began building up his attack. With his acute eyesight Izuku could see the bulges growing up and down his arm.

Around him Izuku listened as people got more and more thrilled by the spectacle. Honestly if this Villain was even remotely as smart as some of the truly dangerous ones out there they would probably all be hostages right now. Since when did people lose the good sense of 'running away'?

"Show us your Best Move Tree Guy!" Izuku winced while glancing at the fan, you could honestly hear the capital letters in that scream.

Kamui Woods' arm turned into numerous wooden tentacles which lanced out in a net formation. The Shark-Man turned and threw his full weight into a punch that would likely uproot the entire platform if it connected.

 **"** **Laquer Prison!"** Moving with speed comparable to Mokuton the wood tentacles moved to envelop the Villain in a tight cage. It was Impressive but seemingly unnecessary.

An enormous foot crashed into the Shark-Man's face before the wood even reached him. Blood splattered out from the nose of the villain as he spiralled through the air to land not ten feet from the crowd.

Landing pace from the fallen villain was another hero. Except this hero was seventy feet tall! Towering over them all was the enormous form of a woman wearing tight spandex. Her purple and white costume left very little to the collective imagination of the many men present in the crowd. The image was only made worse as she bounced slightly while turned back to the stunned Kamui Woods.

"Sorry Kamui! This Villain really suited my formal debut! I'll handle it from here!" She finished with a small salute and the wooden clad man could only stare wide eyed in complete despondency. Izuku could tell this had never happened to him before, poor guy. Turning back to the crowd the giant hero jumped while thrusting out her fist, "My name is 'Mount Lady'! A pleasure to meet you all!"

Predictably the hubbub of reporters were all over the newly declared hero. It was also generally understandably why they were taking so many photographs of her from…behind. Honestly she was probably betting on her appeal and was likely planning on use it to sell more merchandise in the long run. That was the world heroes, fame and money.

Whipping out his note book he made a new entry for 'Mount Lady'. With a mutter he gave words to his thoughts, "A 'Giantification' quirk which grants enormous size to the user. Useful for combating similar transformative quirks but of limited use in urban environments due to potential damages. Even if it's possible to regulate size any smaller transformations would be of limited use in practice due to diminishing returns. Still it's likely to attract a great deal of media attention."

Snapping his book shut Izuku began walking away from the media circus. Glancing backwards at Mount Lady he started thinking about his own possible 'hero' persona. Truthfully he had given it little thought during his training and before he met Naruto-sensei his only desire had been to emulate All Might. To him being a hero was about action, not some engineered persona. The idea of a persona was more of an afterthought to Izuku considering his initial desire was to be a hero in general. He made a note to think about it more in the coming month before U.A. exams.

Storing his notebook in his bag he went back on his way to school. Hopefully things would stay quiet for the rest of today…

* * *

"It's time you all started thinking seriously about your futures!"

Katsuki Bakugou scowled as he watched the teacher shuffle some papers at his main desk. As usually he had to listen to more useless rubbish. None of this mattered he already knew what his purpose in life was.

"I'll be handing out worksheets on your life course decisions…"

 _Really? He's actually going to bother?_

"Hah who am I kidding? You all want to be heroes right!?"

The response from the class was predictable. Every single useless cretin in the place started flexing their quirks and shouting at the top of their lungs in agreement. What a load of bullshit they were so far beneath notice they were even less than ants!

"Yes, yes your quirks are all wonderful! But it's against the rules to use them in school don't you know!" The teacher grinned like he had just cracked some big joke.

He hated the conciliatory bullshit that spewed out of peoples ignorant mouths at times like this. Oh so you have a unique quirk huh? Well sorry the world doesn't give a shit about that or you. If you don't have the will to strive for it you should just give up!

"Don't make me laugh! You lot are so weak you couldn't make quirkless nobody take a step backwards! Heroes? Yeah right…"

Suddenly every eye in the place was on him as it should be. What did they matter? They were all sub-standard anyway!

"You've got a big mouth Katsuki!" "Shut up Katsuki your ego's bigger than your brain!" The class began shouting like the rabble of weaklings they were as most of them got on their collective feet. As if he gave a shit what they thought of him!

"Shut up losers. Your quirks are weak and barely developed. You haven't got the will to take em to the next level! I'm going to carve my way through U.A. and after that I'll surpass All Might! What will you do?" That was the plain honest truth right there. Quirks developed through will and training. Rest on your laurels and you will stagnate, push on and never stop! This lot just _played_ with their powers. What a joke!

The class continued screaming fowl until the teacher put them all back to bed with his honeyed words. No wonder most people never did anything with their quirks if this was the kind of coddling they got at school. People needed to get their ass kicked to amount to anything in this world!

The thought made him glance backwards at his _rival_.

There he was calm as can be ignoring everything going on in the classroom as he read his damn notebook. Over the last year they had both changed a lot. Izuku…was...strong.

Insanely strong and he never showed it, not truly, the school still had no idea that he had a quirk. Even in the battles they had on and off during the month Katsuki knew that his rival was holding back. Just the very thought was galling to him but he couldn't let himself lose focus. He would force Izuku to acknowledge him!

Defeating Izuku had become one of his main objectives, lately people like All Might were somehow…secondary. For now though he was turning his gaze towards U.A. He would be number one in that place…even if Izuku _might_ be stronger he would never show it fully, that much he knew about his rival. Then again that could change…

Narrowed green eyes caught his own. A moment past and it felt like an entire conversation passed with just eye contact. That asshole knew what he was thinking!

Damn that bastard!

* * *

As usual Katsuki was glaring at him. With a sigh Izuku made another note in his book about another impending attack. While it had become predictable his method of attack was another matter. Katsuki always found some way to spice things up!

Glaring it seemed had become the sole activity his old friend engaged with any regularity in class. Studying the mundane material covered in school was, in his mind, beneath him. And considering that Katsuki considered himself to be such a powerful hero prospect it wasn't hard to understand why.

The same was more or less true for Izuku as well. Most of the material they covered at school he had surpassed some time ago; strangely in the last year or so all of the ordinary material had become much easier to understand. When he asked Naruto-sensei about his spontaneous 'smarts' the answer had been rather startling.

In his world geniuses were generally much more advanced and capable at young ages. Essentially they were mundane geniuses on steroids. The steroid in this case was chakra which multiplied the capabilities of a brain much like he had noticed in himself. That also explained the freaks of nature like Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha he had read about.

Still it left him with very little to do at school. If he had the choice he would skip classes and turn up for essential exams only, as most of the time he spent here was tedious at best. He also had to put up with Katsuki glaring daggers at him all day which was...fun.

The one good thing about it was the time it gave him to consider the problems he had been facing in his studies into sealing. He had been studying general relativity in an attempt to reconcile what he knew of space-time manipulation and physics. So far he had failed.

Scientists just didn't have all the necessary information to come up with working theories. They could try and fill in the blanks and generally they got the right idea but the interpretation was sometimes wrong. For example with the basic storage scroll it actually compressed 3-dimensional space-time into a 2-dimensional plane by using chakra as a medium.

To do this with conventional physics you would need a mass similar to a black hole; which clearly does not match up in practice. That meant that chakra could manipulate the same mechanisms that mass did to effect space-time. Either that or it bypassed the process entirely and manipulated it directly in some unknown manner.

Overall chakra threw a massive spanner into any theory trying to explain the universe. It also wasn't hard to understand why all of the theories concerning space-time were lacking; until recently chakra had been completely sealed on this world and therefore scientists had no real experience in its effects. In the current era with heroes, villains and weird mutant talking-animals scientists were still trying to pick up the pieces somewhat unsuccessfully considering their _best_ explanation was 'Its an evolutionary process'.

Sadly that sent him back to the drawing board. Naruto-sensei was absolutely no help at all as he had never managed to understand any of the deeper meanings to sealing never mind space-time techniques.

Space-time techniques had become something of an obsession for Izuku recently. Reading about the design and mechanics of the Hiraishin sealing formula that Tobirama Senju designed was fascinating. It was a personal dream of his that he could one day replicate the technique himself. Sadly he wasn't even close to doing that as he could barely visualize the process never mind adapt it. Still he would crack it eventually!

With a biting ring the school bell sounded the end of the day. Snapping his book shut he bundled up his belongings and made for the door. The class boiled around him as he walked passed the other desks. Sensing a fast approaching body he side stepped the shoulder bash from his old friend on instinct and kept walking.

He could feel the fuming annoyance from Katsuki behind him.

Izuku smiled. That never got old.

* * *

The walk home from school always gave him a moment to breathe, if Katsuki let him that is, and relax his thoughts. It gave him time to consider the future.

Izuku knew he was advancing at a blistering rate but even so it wasn't enough. The knowledge he gleaned from the tailed beasts' lesser forms had been invaluable in giving him a true picture of how dangerous they truly were in a rampant form. Even the 'weakest' of them the Ichibi could level cities if he wanted to; and the strongest the Kyuubi could release hundreds of 'Bijudama' a type of concentrated chakra blast that was comparable to a nuclear bomb.

In all honesty as strong as he was becoming he still struggled to understand how he could face such creatures and survive. His Mokuton was coming along nicely…but it just wasn't powerful enough overall, he wasn't powerful enough. Naruto-sensei said that the strength would come with time…well time was a luxury they probably didn't have.

He knew now that while the Mokuton would be a great asset…he wasn't deluded enough to think it would match up against these beings. He would need to master space-time techniques like no ninja ever had; he would need to manipulate and cheat his way to victory. Facing these chakra beasts head on, especially after they had been empowered, was tantamount to suicide in his current state.

Izuku continued down the sidewalk steeped in his dark thoughts. The buzz of the nearby the motorway barely disturbing him. Following the path down he turned into the underpass walkway.

His senses came back in a rush as he stepped on a manhole cover. Eyes widening he continued his pace without breaking step. The chakra emanating from his skin in a pseudo sensor cloak rippled with disturbances.

Something was coming fast!

With a shallow backward glance he watched in mild surprise as the dark green sludge like creature rose up from the small holes in the manhole cover. It was almost like a cross between congealed smoke and solid pollution. Pushing down his surprise Izuku focused on the details.

 _A mutant type and an extreme version at that! Very few people end up with an ability to completely manipulate their body in such a manner. Difficult to injure in any meaningful way through physical attacks._

With a lunge the villain moved with remarkable speed. Still not enough; after all Katsuki's explosives were _far_ faster.

Relying on his passive speed Izuku danced backwards dodging each whip like appendage the sludge villain used. Watching the villain carefully Izuku took note of the bulbous eyes that were set loosely in parody of the traditional human form.

 _Strange, the eyes still seem to have a physical form a weak spot perhaps?_

"Stay still you little shit! I haven't got time for this!" The voice that emerged from the gloop like villain was guttural and desperate. He was pressed for time then. Pursuers?

Abandoning any pretense of calm the villain surged forward in a flurry of limbs and tentacles. Throwing a smoke bomb down Izuku tapped into his chakra in an active way for the first time during the battle and vanished into a body-flicker.

The world blurred as he regained footing not a foot away from the sludge villain's back. Through his enhanced vision he watched as the villain swiped futilely in the smoke.

Grasping his right wrist with his left hand he focused on his chakra and pulled it to the surface. He formed a writhing blue storm just above his palm, it sounded its familiar roaring ignition as it surged into existence. Wisps of lost chakra began spiraling into the air around it. It was small, about the size of a tennis ball, but it was the best he could do this quickly. Stabilizing it took another fraction of a moment.

It was the only formal technique that Naruto had ever personally taught him. It was also the most difficult technique he had learned so far. He leapt forwards with his right hand extended with the spiralling sphere.

Its name was…

" **Rasengan!"**

As the technique struck the sludge villain's back the chakra began to bore through the surrounding flesh causing it to twist in on the epicentre like a whirlpool. The villain screamed and tried to pull away but the technique was far too strong and continued to tug him back towards it.

It was time to add his own part to this technique. While he couldn't control or sustain larger Rasengan yet he could certainly generate one!

"…now **_burst_**!"

Letting his chakra rage through the connection the rasengan grew in size until it was near the size of a basketball! With one last twist Izuku broke the connection and launched the villain spiralling back into the tunnel. A moment later and the technique exploded in a painfully bright flash of blue.

The air exploded out of the tunnel in a torrential blast wave before surging back filling the vacuum that had been momentarily created.

Breathing heavily from the exertion and the adrenaline Izuku stared down at his shaking right hand. The finger tips were burnt from the passage of chakra. He still wasn't used to it yet. The smoky aftermath cleared and it was quite clear the villain was probably unconscious if the pile of unmoving sludge on the ground was any indication.

What Izuku wasn't expecting was a round of applause. He hadn't sensed anyone else! Turning half in fright and half bewilderment he spotted his onlooker.

"…Amazing kid! You put that guy down like a pro!" That deep voice, the imposing figure, the chiseled features and that yellow hair! The man was enormous, at least sevent foot, wearing a tight white t-shirt and a set of green combat trousers. Grasped tightly in his right hand was a bag full of groceries. The hair was his signature though, bright yellow hair which spiked up into two huge antenna. There was no mistaking this person not after all the videos Izuku had watched.

 _All-Might the real one! Here in person?!_

"A-all Might! I-Umm…I can't believe it's really you!" This was like a dream come true! Meeting the all-time greatest hero! Sure he had mellowed a lot during his training but that didn't mean he didn't have his daily fanboy search for all of All-Might's latest adventures!

The grin on Izuku's face couldn't possibly get any wider. Pushing his inner glee to one side he considered something else. How did the hero get past his senses? All-might wasn't exactly unassuming or small yet he missed his presence entirely until now…

"Ha Ha! Fan of mine are you?" The big hero stepped forward and stared down the tunnel before glancing at Izuku. "I usually don't make mistakes like this. I apologise for involving you. It seems I've grown sloppy in this strange land!"

"No need to apologise! My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you All-Might-san." With a bow he introduced himself. He wanted to make a good impression…it was All-Might after all!

With a smiled the hero responded, "No need to be so formal Midoriya-kun!" He began walking into the tunnel to retrieve the villain before giving a backwards thumbs up, "For today consider me a fan of your work!"

Shaking himself out of a partial fanboy induced stupor Izuku ran forward to keep pace with the hero as they approached the villain. Closer up they could see separate parts of the sludge still moving trying in vain to reform.

"Hmm a slippery customer this one! I'm still not quite sure how you managed to take him down!" The hero paused and glanced at Izuku with shadowed features. Shrugging the hero turned away and pulled out some empty bottles, he then proceeded to scoop up the remains of the sludge villain. "That ability…I'm familiar with it. You must know the old man, Naruto-san is still around isn't he. I would have been informed if he had passed…"

"You know then…about chakra and...the Biju?" The mood and suddenly become oppressive. The weighted nod that All-Might gave was all the answer Izuku needed. Even a great hero like All-Might felt concerned at the situation. The response made Izuku's own heart sink. It really was all down to him.

"Yes I know. He took you on as a student then? I thought it was impossible for him to pass on his skills… _apparently Naruto keeps his own secrets as I do._ " The last bit was mumbled but Izuku's acute hearing managed to catch it.

"We never saw eye to eye your master and I. In many ways he is the cause of countless problems in this world today. Without him the strength a villain could gain was based on his power base or money…now it is based on very real abilities that can inflict untold destruction. This world is far more dangerous now because he came here…" The hero slid the full bottles of villain into his combat trousers and turned to face Izuku fully. The severe look on the hero's face was at odds with his usual smiling appearance.

"But that wasn't his fault! Naruto-sensei didn't know he was going to unleash natural energy on the world!"

"No he didn't. But that doesn't change what happened. His world was prepared…aware. He gambled that taking the Biju to another world would solve most of the problems. Instead he inflicted those same problems that plagued his world on ours." Izuku didn't know what to say. All-Might was right in a way. "He tried to run away from his problems instead of facing them. I guess that's why I can't get along with him…"

The hero turned and left the tunnel leaving Izuku alone in the artificial light in the underpass.

All-Might…he had just said what Izuku himself more or less believed. He loved his teacher but nobody was without flaws. Naruto originally manipulated him into becoming a student and into taking on responsibility. He knew that and accepted it. His teacher had grown up in a different world where things were done very differently. The ninja way and all the awfulness that came with it.

A hero like All-Might would never accept that mind set. Naruto had done what he thought was right without considering the possible consequences. In many ways that was his teacher's one weakness.

Turning to leave Izuku made a decision. He increased his pace to a run and caught up with the hero. Emerging into the light he caught the hero just as he was crouching to leap away.

"All-Might-san! I know how to be a ninja! But…I want to be a hero like you! Teach me please!" His cry froze the hero mid movement. Standing straight he stared right at Izuku for the first time, his blue eyes looking like gas burning coals.

"Teach you to be a hero…" A small smiled broke out across his face before it grew into the chiselled toothy grin that Izuku was much more familiar with coming from the hero in his public appearances.

" _That_ I can do!"

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry guys for taking so long. Work has been nuts and I've been feeling my muse jump up and down like a yo-yo.

So we have All-Might entering with slightly less fan-fair than he is used to. Izuku gets to show off his skillz and All Might is impressed. I wanted to make it very clear that Izuku wants to be a hero not a ninja. That is the core principle of Izuku. He might use every trick in the book to win but his motivation is wanting to be a hero not the cold duty of a ninja :p.

All Might is the best person to teach him that. The best example. Whether Izuku will gain One for All from him is up for debate. I can adjust plot accordingly it would certainly help Izuku's reserves problem.

Anyway please Read and Review.

EDIT: Completed some much needed correction. Omg some of those were BAD. Thats what I get for submitting this a 3am :(


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or** **My Hero Academia/** **僕のヒーローアカデミア**

Big thanks to everyone for 100 Reviews! Also sorry for the long wait _

 **Chapter Seven: To Give of One's Self**

* * *

The temple was dark in the fading light of the day. Naruto-sensei was sitting calmly at the low table watching his green tea slowly cool. Steam slowly slithered and coiled in the shape of a snake into the cold evening air.

Izuku sat alongside the old man staring into his empty cup. He had gulped it down in one go, even now after all his training, his nerves still got to him.

"Your training has been going well I trust? Have you had problems?" An innocuous question Izuku supposed but one with a difficult answer.

Truthfully his training had advanced quickly but Izuku knew quite clearly from his conversations with the tailed beasts that even the greatest ninja could be crushed by the sheer power of the Biju. A thought occurred to him, Naruto and his friend Sasuke Uchiha had fought Biju and worse in their youth. What had made them capable of such profound feats?

"I've been doing well…but not as well as I hoped...I have a question sensei, what made you and Sasuke Uchiha capable of fighting Biju when you weren't much older than I am?" It really was a question he couldn't fathom. Even if they were seventeen he couldn't see them becoming that powerful so very quickly. It was extremely unnatural.

"Ah…I was wondering when you would notice that little detail." The old man's body crumbled into a slump before sighing, "In truth we cheated. We were chakra inheritors, our bloodlines held secrets that neither of us were aware of. You know of Indra and Ashura, the sons of Hagoromo, after their battle they did not die in the traditional sense."

"You mean their chakra remained in the impure world?" Naruto-sensei opened his eyes wide at that before focusing a frown on Izuku.

"Indeed…I told you not to go looking for that scroll again." Izuku felt a spike of shame at the accusing stare. He had indeed promised, but the concept of Impure World Reincarnation was just far too fascinating to ignore. The process was horrible but the sacrificial summoning based on life indicated an underlying rule book concerning life and death. Rules that Izuku wanted to learn.

"Hmph…so wilful. Be careful with forbidden knowledge like that, in the wrong hands it could wrought terrible damage…" He grumbled into his sleeve before taking a sip of tea. "Nevertheless, you are correct, their chakra did not leave the impure world. In time it began migrating, leaping from host to host, and nurturing the intrinsic talents of each generation. Which in turn influenced each generation to act out dreadful reflections of Indra and Ashura's tragic life. In essence the brothers continued to fight across the centuries breeding a world of constant war."

"The clan wars…Senju versus Uchiha." The pieces were beginning to fall into place. The history books finally beginning to make sense.

"Quite so. Hashirama and Madara were the previous hosts to this migrating chakra. And so like a broken record the same events repeated only with different motivations and characters. When Sasuke and I realised we had the chakra of Indra and Ashura respectively we acknowledged the cycle we were a part of. We ended that cycle. As for your question regarding strength, Ashura and Indra's chakra was much closer in nature to the original ten-tails chakra and combined with the accumulated power from hosts across the ages it was far more potent than it had originally been. When we fully realised that power we surpassed our forebears in strength at an accelerated rate. If you are looking for a path to power there is none here…you must be born with that chakra. Not to mention that the brother's feud has finally ended and their chakra has fled into the pure world."

It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear. A small part of him always hoped that sensei would have some super-secret way of becoming this impossibly powerful ninja. Izuku winced, what a childish thought.

"I encountered a villain on the way home today. He had an interesting quirk, a liquidfication ability, which allowed him to manipulate his entire body, sort of like the Hōzuki clan I've read about. Still against the Rasengan he was knocked unconscious…what happened afterwards though was far cooler. All Might showed up, he must have been chasing that villain I had no idea he was in town…" Izuku couldn't help the slightly breathy tone his voice took on as he talked of his personal hero.

"Hmph so you met the leading hero of the world…what did you think of him beyond your own preconceptions?" His mentor began tapping the wooden floor with his cane idly. A half smile grew on his craggy features.

"…well…I still only know a little of the real All Might but he seems different than the stories. More…human I suppose." Izuku still hadn't told his teacher he was going to study with All Might. He hoped the old man would understand.

"Indeed. Heroes are always larger than life. All Might is a special case. In many ways he is Hokage and Jinchūriki all rolled into one much like I was. He is a symbol for the people of this world, an indomitable force for good that cannot be stopped…he plays a very dangerous game these days…" The old man trailed off muttering to himself. He had been doing that more often recently, his thoughts trailing off into mumbles. Coming back to himself he picked up the cup of tea and took a slow sip.

"I…I asked him to teach me…he accepted." Izuku watched carefully for a response. A moment later the sound of his mentor's cane hitting the lacquered floor ceased. Slowly the old man's head turned on his crooked neck to stare at him right in the eye.

"Mmmegh…about damn time!" He grumbled in a low tone before his voice began to rise, "You expect an old man to teach you forever damn it? I need rest nowadays more than ever! I can't get that with you pestering me all the time! Ha!"

Izuku nearly smiled before quick as a flash his teacher's cane clonked him upside the head. As he clutched his head in pain his teacher finally rebuked him.

"Yet so disrespectful to your old teacher! You should have informed me you were going to seek out other teachers damn it! Ya Damn brats always so impulsive!"

"Sorry sensei!" Old man Naruto was getting so crotchety in his old age it was getting a bit absurd. Still he was all there…mostly. Must be his sage powers.

"Hmph! Anyway see that you keep practising your senjutsu while you train with him. You can still barely reach the first stage of sage mode and it will be your most critical skill especially against the tailed beasts!" Senjutsu, the hardest technique he had ever tried to learn. It wasn't really a technique. More a state of being. The first time he had truly felt natural energy he had nearly killed himself by turning into a strange unrecognisable creature before Naruto-sensei had knocked the energy clean out of his system. After that he had approached the skill with a great deal more respect and caution. So much so that he found it difficult to take in the energy out of simple reticence.

"I'm an old man now and this world is different. My master was the one to show me the elemental nations…it's a bit late for me to do the same for you Haha!" He smiled longingly, "I'm glad you have decided to move on and find new teachings…All Might can show you this world and its problems. You are, as always, welcome to study here and make use of the library. At your current level I can keep faith that you have the skills now to pursue your own learning. I'll try to stick around for as long as I can Izuku…and give you as much time as possible. After that you're on your own."

"Hai sensei."

The old teacher could only smile as he took another sip of tea.

* * *

It was summer break and the weather had only gotten hotter. Normally the beaches this time of year would be packed with holiday makers and school children. For this particular beach that Izuku found himself on it was quite the opposite. In fact it seemed people had taken great pains to avoid this stretch of coast by any means necessary.

The reason? This beach stank. Badly.

As far as he could see it was littered with rubbish. Bin liners, loose trash and even skips full of junk were stacked up in a veritable wall that blocked any view of the horizon from the sand banks.

The smell of rancid rotting bio-waste was overpowering even more so to his own enhanced senses.

Why on earth had All Might told him to come here? They were going to train here in this muck? Did he even know about this mess, was this all a mistake?

"Confused are you?" An unknown voice appeared from behind Izuku. Heart leaping into his throat he spun on his heel. His body reflexively moved into a defensive posture. Above him staring down with dark shadowed eyes was a gangly looking middle aged man with scraggly blond hair. How on earth had he managed to sneak up so effectively?

"Who are you?" Now that his adrenaline wasn't clouding his thoughts he began picking out more details. This man was wearing the same white t-shirt and green trouser combo as All Might had that day. Not only that, but his eyes were that same piercing blue colour. This…was All Might?

"Already figured it out haven't you. This is my true form when I'm not exerting myself." His voice was so much thinner than muscle bound hero's that it was hard to reconcile in Izuku's mind. Never mind the fact that All Might's body was an illusion of sorts.

Slowly Izuku slipped out of his defensive posture before bowing. "I apologise All Might-san."

"No need Midoriya-kun and call me sensei! I'm not surprised at all that you would react like that with the kind of training you have received from Uzumaki-san. Remember not every situation is a potential fight, you must set time aside for relaxing. Being on edge all the time will wear you down." Jumping down from the top of the cargo container he strode forward until he was facing Izuku fully. Izuku could certainly agree on that point, nowadays even a pin dropping made him look for his own personal explosive shadow.

"Now the reason we are here! You are probably wondering why we have met up at a rather unpleasant location. Well to put it simply its part of your training. From what I saw yesterday you already have formidable strength and speed from your training with Uzumaki-san. The purpose of this training will be quite different." The stark featured All Might continue with a grin, "You're going to clear this entire beach and make this a nice place to visit again!"

"T-the entire beach?" Izuku took another glance up and down the vast stretch of coastline. It was miles long at least! Why was this even important to being a hero? "…can I ask why All Might-sensei?" The older man laughed and his eyes took on a flash of passion.

"It's simple. Beating down the average villain for you or me might be easy, but giving back something like this takes real time and effort. It requires you to give of yourself to others to make them happy. Being a hero isn't just about stopping villains and rescuing people, it's about setting an example by how we live. It isn't enough to just be strong, you need to inspire others to follow you down the same path even if it's just in small ways. Plus it's a great work-out!"

Izuku frowned as he considered it. All Might was right even if the ninja part of himself screamed at what seemed to be a perceived waste of time. He wanted to be a hero and that went along with more responsibility than just using your powers for good.

"Then I better get started…" Running through a series of hand seals he grabbed his wrist in a vice grip before slamming his fingertips into his own chest. With a snapping sound ripples of sealing script weaved their way across his body. At his new teacher's confused look he explained, "Gravity seals, no point in doing this if I don't push myself."

Slapping his cheeks he trudged off into the sand. Tomorrow he was definitely bringing some work gloves.

* * *

It was strange watching that kid trudge off, his footsteps displaced sand like he weighed five times as much, not a word of compliant just cool acceptance. For a teenager he was very odd indeed. Most other kids would have baulked at the idea and perhaps thrown a fit. Izuku's casual display of making his own job five times as hard only served to compound it.

Sitting down in the shade of a nearby palm tree Yagi pulled out cardboard juice packet. Stabbing the foil seal with the straw he took a small drink before focusing his gaze on the teenager below.

In many ways it was disturbing. Even just that little display before he started showed a level of power that most heroes or villains simply could not attain. True people like All for One could attain many powers though his ability to steal other quirks but that man was a unique example.

All the same Izuku was a dangerous individual and with his level of power he could become a very grave threat to everyone. Still the boy seemed to have his heart in the right place, even so Yagi would require more time to be sure.

Naruto for the first time in years had made a move. Yagi had assumed the old man had given up entirely resigned to having doomed the entire world. It had been decades ago that he had first met the man. At the time Naruto had been a consultant for the top pro-heroes helping to build the nascent hero movement. At first Yagi had thought the world of the man, powerful, wise, charismatic, he had been an inspiration. Later it became apparent that he had his flaws just like everyone else. Yagi could understand his reasons and why he left his own world but even so he could not agree with his motivations for one very simple reason.

They were childish.

War, conflict, the endless cycle of hatred, as Naruto called it, could not be ended. Removing the potential causes and weapons would not end it. The idea of there being an 'end' to conflict was supremely idealistic and childish. One could only work against it within their own lifetime and then pass on their burdens. As the generations changed so too would the reasons for fighting. Naruto tried to shoulder too much, he had tried to make the future his sole responsibility and failed.

And so the old man had meddled yet again. It remained to be seen if it would be for the best or not.

* * *

Trudging through the sand Izuku began to sweat. It wasn't long before he was working with only some swimming trunks on with sweat glistening across his body.

Now _this_ was a work-out. Five times gravity while carrying and pushing junk, some of which turned out to be quite heavy, further in land onto the compact earth where he could later bury it using earth release techniques.

Intentionally avoiding using active chakra was really pushing his body to the limits. The sensation of muscle burns continued to build as he worked culminating in debilitating exhaustion. After nearly two hours he gave in and decided to take a break.

Okay…so maybe five times earth gravity was over doing it…he wasn't Goku yet. One day though he'd reach that level! Collapsing near an overturned fridge he focused on the release seal and twisted the seal unlocking the pattern that had overtaken his own chakra. He Breathed freely again as the primordial forces on him released their grip. While still basking in relief Izuku turned his gaze to the beach.

He had barely made a dent, if he wanted to get this done in a month he was going to have to pick up the pace. Taking a moment to think about this beach he wondered why people would pollute such a beautiful place so badly, it was sad that the government hadn't come down on the people responsible.

Still if nobody else was going to fix it then it was his civic duty to do his best. Feeling pumped up he turned and set himself against the enormous fridge. Flashing through the same set of hand seals from before he reapplied the gravity seal except this time at only two and a half times earth standard. Digging in he began pushing the large weight across the sand towards the harder ground inland.

"So Midoriya-kun I assume you are applying for U.A.?" Izuku sighed, once again All Might had eluded his sense. Looking up he saw his new teacher in his muscled hero form, his chiselled smile on full display. Damn it, no wonder this thing was heavier than it should have been.

"You got that right. It's been my dream to be a hero since I was young. I'll be going to U.A. while I train up for the future. Plus I'll need allies…where better than a hero school to look for them?" Izuku frowned at the statement. He hoped that there were heroes there strong enough to join him on that eventual battlefield.

"Allies huh…what about friends?" His grand smile dampened and eyes became slightly more shadowed as he stared down at Izuku.

"W-well…I suppose. I've never really had any friends after Katsuki and he is…well still my friend…rival I guess? It's hard to put into words." How could he say that he had rivalry that involved chronic battles and sneak attacks? Yep totally normal. "I've never had much luck with friends. I hope to meet good people…but I need to keep my priorities straight!"

* * *

 _Priorities?_

What fourteen year old has priorities? This one apparently.

Still his answer was concerning. It showed that the boy had taken on full responsibility for Naruto's mistakes and would in his mind work to fix them even at the expense of his own youth and well-being. The absurd intensity of his training was a reflection of that for certain.

It would be very laudable if it wasn't so unbelievably unhealthy on a mental level. And Izuku was someone Yagi could not allow to be mentally compromised.

"My suggestion Izuku is to focus on looking for friends…leave the allies to me. Believe it or not but I have a lot of pull with the top guys" He flashed a reassuring grin at the boy as he continued pushing the fridge. A moment passed as Izuku's green eyes widened before a radiant smile answered him.

"Hai!"

* * *

For the first time in nearly a year Izuku felt like someone had his back other than his mother. Naruto-sensei of course had been there to support him but they both new that he wouldn't be around when the final battles began. For the first time in a while he allowed himself to think that maybe he wasn't as alone as he first thought.

All Might wasn't a weak hero and would surely be a great help in the future. If he could rally the other heroes through his reputation so much the better. Even if the gathered strength was an illusion it would be a fantasy that Izuku would gladly believe in.

The sun was dipping below the horizon now and it was time to finish the clean-up for today. Trudging up the beach embankment he observed the pile of rubbish he and cleared away. It was definitely substantial. Fridges, washing machines, old moulding furniture and bags of rotten material. The stench was awful as expected after a day of hot sunshine.

Cringing he moved his hands through thirty six hand seals at a quick rate, being careful to avoid any mistakes, finally he slammed his palms together into the snake seal. Feeling his chakra resonate correctly he called out the technique while placing both hands onto the toughened earth.

 **"** **Earth Release: Mobile Core"**

In a parody of a primordial elevator the huge pile of rubbish slowly descended into the earth on a perfectly square piece of ground around five meters across. When it was nearly thirty five feet down Izuku ceased the technique. Running through another series of seals which again culminated in the snake seal he called out the final technique.

 **"** **Earth Release: Bedrock Shunt"**

A vibration akin to an earthquake shuddered across the area as a small section of the beach directly opposite the square hole slid inland by around fifteen feet crushing the rubbish far below. On the surface little remained to show evidence of the powerful forces that had just been wielded.

"There at least we can get rid of it easily and the sea will take care of the changes in the coastline!" Izuku examined his handy work with a happy grin. It had been the first time he had used his techniques for something so constructive. It gave him a good feeling of accomplishment.

"Good work! That's enough for now though I imagine that you're feeling quite tired." Izuku frowned at All Might's statement, it was made with a questioning inflection. Strange. Still he was right combined with his gravity training rounding off the day with earth release techniques was definitely tiring.

"Earth release usually isn't the hardest technique I can use; you see I generally only need to insert my chakra not create the element itself. The same can be said for other kinds of elements for example water." The mechanics of nature transformations were definitely varied. Some required direct creation, others manipulation. For example you couldn't use those two techniques without having land to manipulate.

Putting those thoughts to the side he assessed his chakra reserves. It wasn't an easy thing to do. It wasn't like you had a 'pool' of chakra inside you that you could judge with a measuring stick.

Much of your energy was still bound up within the body in 'mental energy' or 'physical' energy. Trying to tell if your body or mind was weak was an art form in itself. Chakra seeped into the body's flesh and over time and creating passive effects this formed another kind of reserve. In many ways there were several types of reserves. Free chakra circulating around your body, passively stored chakra within the cells of your body and the chemical and mental energy waiting to be converted in times of need.

Currently Izuku could certainly measure that he had used up around half of his active reserves and his passive reserves were _probably_ effected due to the physical labour he had done. Not exactly precise but it wasn't really something you could truly be precise with.

Chakra control was your ability to use chakra for techniques and make it as efficient as possible. In many ways it was about precision _use_. Precision awareness required an unparalleled control over one's own body; something he did not have.

True he was far more aware of his active chakra than the average ninja. This was what gave him an advantage in learning new techniques. Only an experienced medical ninja however could evaluate all three types with any kind of precision.

"Its fine, I'm not really tired, I could do another section today at least…" He smiled at his new mentor carefully watching the Hero's response. A slight tightening of the eyes in surprise was his only response to that. Concern? Worry? Maybe he was just reading into things too much.

"It's getting dark and you won't be able to work in safety. Let's not overdo it Midoriya-kun, if you work any harder today you won't be on top form for tomorrow!" All Might smiled as he tapped him on the shoulder. " After all we'll be sparing to see how strong you are. Ever gone all out?"

"All out…? No…never. I didn't want to hurt either Aizawa-san or Naruto-sensei." He didn't even try to hide the frown on his face. Not knowing your limits was a troubling thing for Izuku.

"You've met Aizawa-kun? Did he teach you?" The surprise in All Might's voice was clear.

"Naruto-sensei called him in for a couple of training sessions to help with my hand to hand combat skills. It was interesting to fight him. He's extremely clever in his tactics and his ability to faint and misdirect attention is really impressive…plus for someone without enhancement he is by far the fastest person I've ever seen." Izuku carried a great deal of respect for Aizawa-san, he showed what was possible with just the human body and intense hard work.

"I see. Aizawa-kun is a good man if a bit harsh!" The beaming smile All Might gave made Izuku think that they were perhaps friends. "Even so Midoriya-kun, I believe it would be best for you to return home and prepare for tomorrow. I will not go easy on you."

"Hai All Might-sensei." As he backed away Izuku could not help but feel he was walking into a situation more complicated than it seemed. All Might knew Aizawa, perhaps through rivalry or friendship. There had to be more going on.

Still, a fight against All Might! He would need to pay a visit to the temple. Ninja supplies were definitely a must in that kind of fight!

* * *

Watching Izuku leave Yagi considered the new information he had learned. Aizawa-kun knew about this yet he had neglected to tell anyone in the upper echelons of the Pro Heroes.

Considering it again the situation began to make more sense. If word got out that such a powerful prospect was around Izuku would be in much greater danger from villains and even other heroes. This way he could quietly enter U.A. with no one wise to his presence. Still Aizawa had some questions to answer.

"Time to look up Aizawa-kun and see what he knows. He is after all assigned to keep tabs on Naruto-san…"

* * *

He could not help but revaluate Izuku. The kid was clearly powerful for his age and experience. True there were earth type quirks that could move around vast amounts of earth, but not with this level of precision. Naruto had shown similar levels of power but never so blatantly. His power Yagi had assumed seemed to have focused more on extreme speed, clones and energy based techniques that usually resulted in some manner of explosion.

What he has seen here was a facet of chakra Yagi had not encountered before. Elemental manipulation. If chakra was this flexible then it was far more powerful than he had ever suspected.

In truth most kids Izuku's age would have gone wild with power by now if they had even a tenth of the power Izuku had just displayed. That he showed such restraint was commendable. Still he could see the swelling self-confidence beneath his politeness; that was something he would have to try and curb tomorrow. The kid needed to know his limits.

Yagi was beyond lucky to have found Izuku when he did. Leaving him for much longer could have potentially caused some very unpleasant problems in the future.

The following day the beach was once again bathed in potent sunlight with few clouds in the sky to offer respite. The once unbroken line of garbage and refuse had been broken in the middle by a clear stretch nearly fifty meters long.

Along this stretch the white golden sand had been baked to a burning temperature which made it unpleasant to walk on at best. Even so two blurring figures could be seen dashing about in what looked like a strange game of tag. To the average onlooker it looked quite odd with what looked like after images flashing and blitzing every few moments crossing meters of distance at impossible speed.

To Izuku it was the most terrifying experience he had encountered since receiving the gift of his powers.

All Might was fast.

Really fast.

This was truly the first battle he had experienced where he knew for certain he was being played with. In his gut Izuku knew the golden haired hero could move much faster than this. The videos he had venerated as a youngster had never really shown how _powerful_ All Might actually was…

He was straining every ounce of active and passive chakra and Izuku could still barely see the oncoming haymaker. Straining his muscles he shifted his head sideways, the next moment he felt the punishing air pressure streaming from the near miss. Out of the corner of his eye Izuku watched as the hot sand exploded in a pressure wave.

If he got hit by that he would definitely be lights out for the week if not for good. Even holding back All Might was unbelievably strong.

Forcing his chakra to push his movements even faster Izuku turned on his heel trying to lunge up inside the blond hero's guard. His chambered fist sailed forward with charged chakra in his knuckles. As he changed balance from back foot to front foot Izuku kept his focus on the timing.

Milliseconds passed by and he saw All Might's fierce grin widen.

 _Damn it._

The huge man shifted his weight just a fraction and turned his forward haymaker's momentum into a spinning backhand.

Izuku gritted his teeth and backed off with a blitzing surge of chakra. Nothing in his taijutsu arsenal was capable of negating that kind of power in hand to hand combat.

Both of them reappeared from high speed movement ten meters back from each other. It was quite clear from who was panting that it was the teenager that was losing stamina.

"Had enough have you?" That heroic grin was beginning to look a lot more annoying the longer this spar went on. Even if he had only had a year's training Izuku had expected to be better; it was clear he was nowhere near the level necessary to challenge the kind of power All Might could throw around. If he couldn't match a hero then how could he possibly match the tailed beasts? Anger blossomed as he gritted his teeth.

"I'm not done yet…" Slamming his hands into the ram seal he began moulding chakra as fast as he could. He could feel his normally sedate chakra reserves begin to boil.

Izuku knew he could go faster. It was just a matter of layering the reinforcement through his muscles!

* * *

Yagi watched with concern as the teen began building power. The furious expression on his face was one he had expected. Young Izuku had been training in a vacuum with only an old man to measure against. From what Aizawa had told him he hadn't managed to truly impress upon the boy the true gulf in power he might face. Hence it was only natural that the kid was frustrated and angry at his own perceived short comings.

Truthfully the level of speed the teen had was absurd for someone so young. There were of course exceptions to the rule that he had encountered, a quirk of a young girl that allowed her to move at near the speed of light enabling her to run rings around even him. Another power came from a quirk user aligned with the villains allowing for instant transmission across space and time. Truly formidable powers in their own right.

But those were unique examples where speed was all they could offer. From the few blows he had allowed Izuku to land the power in his blows was impressive as well. Any other hero would have been blown backwards ten or twenty meters at the very least. For him however it was mostly a very harsh knock. His lack of reaction to them had likely contributed to the profound meltdown he was watching just now.

As he watched the boy he felt his hair raise up on the back of his head. This kid had a lot of power. The same sort of power that made up One for All, physical and mental energy. Through narrowed eyes he watched the near invisible wisps of energy pouring from his body.

 _Not good…_

Unconsciously Yagi widened his stance his blue eyes focusing intently on the kid that had suddenly begun to look much more dangerous.

A lull passed on the beach as the sound of crashing waves faded to nothing. Then Izuku moved. Disappearing into an afterimage Yagi lost track of him for a moment. His eyes blinked left and right before he turned on his heel.

The teenager was but a few feet away from him, his form blurring with speed, his fist chambered close to his chest for a powerful blow. Setting his right foot back firmly Yagi raised his hands palm up. The moment ticked down to nothing as the punch surged forward seemingly cutting through the air with its speed.

The fist met his palm with what felt like a crushing explosion of power, the pain he felt from his abused palm was surprising but he didn't let that stop his thoughts. Levering the boy's first forward to absorb the force he stopped Izuku's huge forward motion with his other hand.

Sadly he could do nothing but watch as the teenager's limbs broke in slow motion…

 ** _"_** ** _AAAArrrrgghhh!"_**

Izuku's right arm shattered completely even with his help in slowing the punch. His legs broke at the shin and knee. His left arm went mostly undamaged thankfully. Clutching the boy by the shoulders he lowered him carefully to the ground.

Izuku was breathing quickly in shock as Yagi watched him try and contain the pain. Unsurprisingly it was the exact same reaction one would get from trying to use something like One for All before they were truly ready.

"Midoriya-kun stay calm! I will call for an ambulance, I know someone that can help!" Watching the teen suffer Yagi took initiative. With a flick of his finger the kid went out like a light.

"Damn it…"

Flipping open his phone he got on the line to U.A. Recovery Girl was probably the only person that could fix these kind of wounds within a day. There would be questions of course. But he was All Might so he could call in a favour or two to keep things quiet…

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hehe Yeah sorry guys. My muse has been like a yo-yo. We're moving into more fertile grounds now so I think I'm over the hump so to speak. Any thoughts about this chapter? I know a lot of you have had concerns about gary-stu to a certain extent. And yes I would agree Izuku has been a confident little shit recently. And All might could see that so he knocked him down a few pegs. I'm still trying to reach a satisfying place with Izuku's personality any suggestions?

Let me make it clear, All Might was taking punches from a basterdized application of Tsunade/Sakura's strength technique…Izuku took it too far without the necessary knowledge. Hence he turned his bones into fragments. Chakra control can only take you so far, without anatomy you will definitely break your body.

Anyway that's enough out of me please Read and Review!


End file.
